ABSENT 8
by Smurf4
Summary: 8 GameFAQs users thrown into a prison break LOST crossover. INSANITY ensues.
1. Smooth Piloting Fox xxTurnxx

Episode 1: Smooth Piloting Fox

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. SMASH

"wot the bloody hell was that?" stated a confused Brit as he stroked the rear of his head.

"You come into my domain and do what.. .fall asleep? That isn't very polite, and if you're not going to be polite, then I'm not going to play nice" sneered the tall well built attacker as he picked up his projectile.

The Brit examined this weapon before characteristically blurting out more obscene illogical dialogue.

"you're havin' a laugh, mate. You threw a bloody biscuit at my head? And Cor blimey, it's a big 'un."

The attacker allowed his sneer drift away before holding out his projectile.

"This cookie is a memento of my deceased friend, transience".

As he spoke this name, the man bowed his head allowing his flowing hair to cover his eyes.

"He told to me to carry it wherever I went… That it would protect me, like it did him. "

The Brit looked at disbelief at the man standing in front of him, the realisation of where he was slowly creeping in.

"It's also good for hitting people with". He quickly added, this time brandishing a friendlier smile.

"They call me the Karma Hunter." He stated. "A tag that's thoroughly earned, I assure you."

The Brit instinctively clutched his wallet in his jacket pocket. He had worked hard to smuggle his 300 karma fortune in on admission and was not willing to part with it.

"You better be a joker, boy. I'm not some common karma thief y'hear?" Karma responded angrily.

"Now before you disrespect me again, boy. Tell me your name."

The Brit hesitated.

"Things are gonna get mighty uncomfortable if you intend sharing a room with me without respect, y'hear? Last chance." Responded Karma defiantly

"……..I'm TurnTurnTurn, Turn for short…"

He spoke quietly, Karma was loving the fear in his voice. He had asserted his dominance just as planned.

close up

"So tell me Turn, how did you end up in Board 8 Penitentiary"

intro 

Now, this is a FanFic all about how  
8 kid's lives got flipped-turned upside down  
And I'd like to take a minute  
To fill you with glee  
By telling you a story about Board 8 Penitentiary 

Turn always took pride in his toughness and resilience, he was born and raised on the hard streets of West London after all. But keeping this front raised was difficult for him. He was taken out of his environment, his friends, family and enemies weren't providing him with familiarity here. A single day of awkward stares and constant whispers left him reflecting on the hole he had dug himself into.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSHHH

"He's a bloody kid, Turn. Relax, brudda!". Pleaded adamjaxe as he attempted to restrain a fuming TurnTurnTurn.

"That bugger thought he could pass his bird off as a bloody dog and fool me!" he shot back flailing his arms uselessly.

"Turn you plonker! The coppers have already given you multiple warnings and a restraining order! You go and assault that jammy andy git once more and they'll throw the book at you, mate." Pleaded adam once more.

Before Turn could respond to his brothers reasoning, his lifelong friend James returned.

"ave you got im, Overlord?" questioned adam.

"..They're ere." Responded James as he tore the wrapper smoothly off.

Hob knob biscuits? thought Turn, his mouth watering at the prospect.

"That's right. Now instead of beating others senseless for no adequate reason, let's do what real Brits do and head round to your gaff and 'ave these with a spot of tea. Watta you say?" bargained James, confident that his wisdom had once again prevailed.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSHHH

….."BLOODY HELL."

Turn was understandably frustrated that his flashback was completely irrelevant to his current thoughts but there was no time for retries as somebody had entered his room.

A girl slightly older than himself stood in front of him with a menacing look on her face.

Turn marveled at how she appeared black skinned from one angle and a 7 foot Asian from another. He eventually settled on an angle which he noticed her concealing a tail from behind.

"What are you doing?" she questioned with a cold angry tone.

"wot? A bird storms into my gaff and asks me-."

"Quiet. " she snapped back.

"If I catch you flashbacking so loudly or screaming meaningless profanities again, I'll scratch your eyes out." She threatened as she walked away swinging her tail wildly as she left.

Karma left his eavesdropping position outside the door and reentered, feeling it his duty to explain things to him.

"That… is Inviso, my friend." He said smugly.

"Short temper, sharp claws. My advice is stay well away." he finished with a wink.

Turn buried his head in his hands, this was never going to be smooth sailing but he now found himself isolated in a prison where everybody seemed to be against him. Thoughts of self pity quickly turned to anger and thoughts of revenge. andymancan was responsible for his misery, once again. While bowing his head Turn vowed that he would get his revenge. A smile grew on his face as he self planned that this revenge would occur quicker than his punishment sentence would suggest.

Stay Tuned…


	2. The heart of the Prison xxxPikaxxx

Episode 2: The heart of the Prison

**Board 8 Penitentiary. **Located in the forgotten plains of Northern Contest Stats. A land where the evil rub shoulders with the trapped, the reformed with the confused, and the tortured souls with those filled with regret. Once inmates open the door to Heroic Mario's courtroom, they close the door to Justice.

thud

"….A bloody Klondike bar?" commented Turn in disgust at his "meal" as he slid his tray along the counter in the Prison cafeteria.

"..What would you do for one?" said the tall muscular man behind Turn as he reached out and snatched the Klondike bar from Turn's try.

"Bloody hell!" snarled Turn in frustration. "Oy mate. Where do ya think yer going, eh?"

Turn instinctively launched himself forward towards the thief but was obstructed by a body in the cafeteria line in front of him. Karma quickly turned his gaze away from the seating area to see the sight of his confused roommate rubbing his eyes in a daze at the situation.

"What is it now, Limey?" he said annoyed that his concentration had been disturbed.

"This bloody geezer robbed my ice cream sarnie!" roared Turn flapping his arms rapidly.

Ignoring this self humiliation from his exuberant roommate, Karma directed his attention towards the far corner of the seating area where a youthful looking girl sat there alone, looking worried and disturbed at her surroundings.

"….Who's the bird?" questioned Turn finally calming down.

Karma was examining her closely. The concentration was visible in his intense stare and Turn noticed a quiver of excitement in his facial expression which concerned him a little.

"…I think she's part of the shipment you came in with the other day, Boy." Karma whispered not averting his gaze.

"…So wot. It's just a bird. Big deal." Said Turn sharply turning his attention back to his missing snack.

Suddenly Karma noticed the burley inmate drop his tray containing multiple Klondike bar's on the young girl's table. Karma watched the girl's worried expression with anger as the burley inmate seemingly introduced himself. Impulsively Karma grabbed Turn's arm and pulled him the direction of the table.

"..Wot the bloo.."

"I don't know what things are like in Limey country, boy. But here in Board 8 the chances of a kid being born a girl is a mere 1 in 20. When one comes along, you can be sure I won't let it slip away." Explained Karma as he dragged Turn through the crowds to the table.

Karma relaxed on to the bench and pushed Turn into the seat beside the large inmate.

Turn quickly noticed the Klondike bars and who was sitting next him. "BLOODY ROBBING SON OF A… ".

"Greetings, the name's Karma" he interrupted smoothly looking towards the new girl.

"..hi" she responded quietly relieved she wouldn't have to converse with the thief.

The thief showed no signs of hiding his anger as he rose to his feet, gesturing towards Karma to join him.

Karma smugly grinned at the girl and also rose to his feet squaring up to the thief.

He was visually outmatched in both height and strength by the thief but after he whispered a few un audible words to him, the thief nodded, picked up his tray and left the scene.

"Wise move, Icehawk." said Karma triumphantly as he retook his seat.

Turn noticed Karma passing something into Icehawk's hand but thought against mentioning this.

"Sorry you had to deal with that guy" Apologised Karma.

"Myself and the boy here are different. We'll look out for you." He continued smoothly.

"So what's your name, sweetie?"

Something triggered with the girl at these words. She grabbed her tray and shed her nervous uncomfortable expression for a look of sheer determination.

"My name is pikaness, and I don't want you looking out for me, ok? " she answered sternly before she left the table swinging her long blonde hair violently with her movements.

Letting others look out for me? That's what has me in this awful place. From now on I'll look after myself. I don't want to feel like I owe anybody anything…again.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSH

"Live together, die alone?" suggested Mega Mana.

"Puuulease, Locke's quotes are waay better!" pikaness responded laughing.

"Heh. Yeah, what was I thinking picking Jack?" accepted Mana oblivious to stingers at the other end of the table.

"sigh So what now?" questioned pika disappointed that their LOST discussion was ending.

"You decide." Smiled Mana at pika.

Pika thought for a moment about what she and Mana could do next before a loud cough reminded her that they weren't alone.

"H..How about we go to the Coliseum." Suggested stingers nervously.

The duo thought about this for a moment as stingers watched on awkwardly.

"Hey yeah, it's the contest season." Said Mana positively. "You got the schedule, Pika?"

"Yep, right" she said checking a pocket timetable. "Today is…. Yoshi versus Dante. Sounds fun."

Stingers clenched his fist in anticipation. "So we go to watch a Dante victory. Right, pika?"

"…Yoshi victory." Corrected Mana quickly.

"Yeah, I'm inclined to agree with that." added pika nodding.

Stingers glared in frustration at Mana before requesting a bet. "How about we have a little wager for this?"

"I'm not really into betting, but if you insist." Responded Mana without any real conviction.

"We'll discuss the details later" sneered stingers rubbing his hands in anticipation.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSH

"Hey you." Directed a cold stern voice.

Pikaness turned to be confronted by a girl who appeared to her as a strange mix between human and animal.

"You ok?" Inviso questioned softly.

"…There's nothing wrong with me." Pika answered continuing to walk away.

Inviso sensed the anxiety in her tone and chose to walk alongside her, remaining silent for a moment.

"Karma Hunter isn't a bad person." She began. "He hits on girls a lot, yes. His favourite hobby is dishonesty and he's covered in cookie crumbs…heck all the time. But… he's not a bad person, and I guess you need to have friends like that to get through a place like this. I wish I could say all the people in here were as respectable as Karma."

Pikaness stopped for a moment before telling Inviso in a manner intended to end this conversation. "I don't need any friends in here." Before continuing walking away from her.

Inviso didn't follow and proceeded to swing her tail wildly. "Humph, you can't go it alone."

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, it was stupid of me. Stingers just really.. got to me and…I'm sorry." Apologised Mana.

"You bet that whoever guesses the character battle match correctly gets to be with me?" repeated pika.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

"…But the match is only on right now. Why are you telling me this?" pika spoke confused.

Mana bowed his head before speaking.

"Stingers said that he'd make sure Dante won this i at any cost. /i "

"You mean…"

"That's right… vote stuffing." Mana said grimly.

"I've known stingers for as long as I could remember, he wouldn't do that. He.. He just couldn't." pika blurted emotionally.

"There's still time, pika. He's at the Coliseum. You need to talk him out of this before he gets caught. He'll listen to you! Because you know what fate awaits him if he's caught…" ended Mana.

………………

Pika blitzed to the Coliseum desperately clinging to hope that she could find stingers before the mods would. At the entrance she quickly withdrew her Board 8 ID card from her pocket and used it to gain access to the match currently at hand.

Her sifted through the enormous crowds in the stadium cheering on their favourite character. In one corner foreigner had travelled all the way from the distant lands, LUE to cheer on their home grown hero, Yoshi. In the distance she say a man in his late twenties dishing out unconditional praise for Dante's efforts while belittling Kirby for some unknown reason.

After much searching she spotted a door concealing a room at the eastern wall of the stadium. She bustled through the crowds to make her way here, prayed it wasn't too late and opened the door.

"..pika.. why?" questioned a bemused stingers as he vainly tried to hide his proxy machine.

"I came to stop you making a huge mistake." She said gently grabbing his hand.

"Stingers, I've known you since we were kids and there's something I want to tell you."

Stingers swallowed a lump in his throat and waited eagerly.

"I…" pika began before swiftly reaching into stinger's pocket retrieving something and pushing him against the back wall.

"I think you're an idiot. Why the hell would you do this? You know what kind of record you have to the mods. If they find you doing something like this. They…They'll sentence you to be banned." She yelled fiercely.

At the moment the door swung open.

"MOD LAW ENFORCEMENT. We have reason to believe that illegal activities are being carried out by a user logged in as stingers. We are required to check everyone's ID so please…………….What's that? A PROXY MACHINE?" blurted out the mod.

"I won't let that happen" finished pika.

"You two. Show me your ID cards." demanded the low ranked mod Team Rocket Elite.

Stingers picked himself up from the ground and stumbled around in his pocket, at loss for a way out of this situation. He continued searching but couldn't find his ID card.

"uh…."

Stingers looked up and saw his ID card outstretched in pika's hand.

TRE examined the card before exclaiming loudly to pika. "You really thought your obvious Dante stuffing would succeed eh, stingers?"

"I have no regrets." answered pika her head bowed.

TRE gestured to the shocked figure of stingers in the corner.

"He tried to stop me. He had nothing to do with this." Lied pika.

"…Very well then. Stingers I'm placing you under suspension until further notice. You have the right to send an appeal message but if you do it may be used as evidence against you." Explained TRE as he handcuffed pika and took her off the scene leaving the shattered stingers behind.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

Maybe that furry is right. I don't want to spend my time in here on my own. I can't keep punishing myself for getting close to other people. After all, it's better to have friends so awesome that I'm willing to lay my karma down for, than to have none at all.

"Miss stingers? In your cell, it's lockdown time." Said the mod gesturing for pika to enter her cell.

stay tuned.. .


	3. More Preppy than Man xxSEPxx

Episode 03: More Preppy than Man.

A week after the arrival of new inmates at _Board 8 Penitentiary_ and things were surprisingly quiet…At least much more than usual.

"What's this?" pondered Inviso aloud as she spied something on the floor of pika's cell. She had been in there performing her prison community duty by operating the book trolley and was in the middle of trying to convince Pika to read the "exquisite" Battle Royale series.

"Interesting…." she said examining the card lying on the ground while strategically bent over positioning her rear towards Pika who was relaxing on her bed.

"It's an ID card." Declared Inviso as she stood up straight, disappointed that Pika wasn't paying attention to her showcasing.

Pika looked alarmed at this and checked her pockets swiftly before snatching the card from Inviso's hands.

"Thanks, I must have dropped it." She whispered quietly not making eye contact.

While Inviso took no pleasure at her being uncomfortable about this, her lust for sticking her snout into other people's affairs was too powerful to ignore.

"Insecure aren't we?" she commented watching Pika squirm uncomfortably.

"It's none of your business" Pika responded hinting at Inviso to leave the room.

"Your name is Stingers…and you've got quite a criminal record too, Stingers…"

"…Why were you trying to pose as somebody else?" questioned the furry.

Pika raised her head and answered simply. "I wasn't."

"..But your ID card says your name is…." Continued Inviso.

"That's what it says. Not what it means." Finished Pika with a subtle smile of pride evident.

Inviso was satisfied with this answer and saw it as an invitation to probe further into her background. But that was for another time.

"My mistake, Sorry Pika."

"S'ok." Pika accepted and went back to examining the Battle Royale series.

After a quick browse through one edition she questioned. "Have you got anything….less Asian?".

But Inviso's attention had been averted to activity directly outside the cell. An attractive bleach blonde haired teen was standing outside their cell. Pika didn't recognise this guy but judged from Inviso's open jaw reaction that he must be somebody of importance.

The teen lowered his shades revealing magnificent sparkling blue eyes and scanned across the room, settling on Pika.

"The SEP was informed that we had a new chick on the block and I have just one word to say about you babes… Coooo." He said smoothly allowing his catchphrase to echo down the hallway.

"…..The es eee pee?" questioned Pika unimpressed. "That's your name?"

SEP raised his shades and directed his gaze towards the ceiling fan.

"…Baby…" he began.

"When you're with the ess eee pee, you're just one step away from the ess eee ex. " he ended raising his palm in expectation which was quickly met with a high five from Inviso.

Pika continued to watch this character, intrigued and slightly amused by his mannerisms.

Satisfied he had made the required initial impact, the SEP produced a dual gun like gesture with his index fingers and walked away from the scene.

"…Who the heck is that?" Pika asked Inviso completely taken aback.

" sigh That's SEP." Inviso responded her eyes following his movements down the corridor. "More preppy than man, you're lucky. He seems to have taken a shine to you!"

Pika didn't quite know how to respond to this so instead settled on a Sir Bormun novel and asked "He seems a little false, can he be trusted?"

Inviso's eyes lit up at this question, she had been a resident in Board 8 _Penitentiary _for years and one of her favourite time passing hobbies was analysing the various types of people that met in this prison so was more than happy to share her opinion.

"I think he's hiding something. He acts like he's God's gift to women…and men… and just about anything, but now he's bundled away in a cell. I think he's got more than one skeleton in his closet that he tries to hide through a wall of charisma. " She said ending her analysis.

A thought which she had shared with SEP days ago in the hope that he might open up to his past. His response was unsatisfactory for her.

As SEP strolled down the general population hallway en route to his cell, making fonz gestures to all he passed he remembered Inviso's comments and the anger he felt at being called a liar. Something which he swore he'd never become.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

"SEP! " yelled Jay with excitement.

"I won first class tickets to the Super Bowel. Front row seats, VIP pass, backstage pass and we even get to meet the team, It's going to be…"

"Can't let you do that, Jay!" interrupted Ryoko.

Jay stared in confusion.

"SEP promised me that he'd take me to the Dante, Yoshi match today" she said looking at SEP with her hands firmly on her hips.

"B..But VIP TICKETS!" exclaimed Jay.

Both Ryoko and Jay directed their attention to SEP looking for a conclusive answer.

The SEP watched the conversation with a distinct smug on his face and as he lowered his shades to speak, it never wavered.

"Jay…" he spoke smoothly. "You know the rules.."

"If the chick has the hots she calls the shots, ehhhh!"

Jay looked disappointed but tried his best to hide it. "s…sorry SEP I forgot."

Unknown to the SEP Ryoko had raised her legendary fingah towards Jay in a taunting salute.

The SEP gestured for Ryoko to join him in his Porsche outside and raised his shades once more.

When he lowered them again, they were at the Coliseum in the midst of the fight.

"So SEP" began Ryoko grabbing onto the sleeve of his leather jacket. "Who do you think will win?"

"……..Yoshi has an extendable tongue…The SEP respects that."

"Yoshi? Wow me too!" she squealed. "We have so much in common!"

"Hey baby. How about you stay quiet for a while and bask in the SEP's awesome?" he said overlooking the match.

In the distance the SEP noticed a small storage door being raided by several apprentice mods. He recognised one of the mods as an accomplish of his Team Rocket Elite, who previously helped him smuggle extra strength hair gel over the PotD border.

The mods came out a few moments later with a girl in handcuffs.

Well now… there's a familiar face. he thought to himself remembering a friend of his introducing him to a girl who looked like the one in front of him.

"Sit tight baby cakes, The SEP will be back right after this" announced SEP strolling towards the door at the opposite end of the arena.

door hinge

"I knew I'd find you here" declared SEP smugly looking at the shattered stingers staring at the ground.

"….she's gone… she sacrificed herself for me." Sobbed stingers mournfully.

SEP grabbed stingers by the shoulder and brought him to his feet staring him in the eyes.

"Get it together it stingers, What happened?" he demanded pocketing his shades.

Stingers explained how pika had stolen his ID card and had taken the fall for him because he had been discovered for cheating. Stingers then pointed to the proxy machine on the ground beside him.

"…you promised me SEP. You promised me that this would get me pika. YOU PROMISED."

SEP remembered back to when stingers came to him for help and he casually instructed him to get a proxy machine from his own personal seller. Yet was too preoccupied to tell stingers to also order an IP card which would prevent the mods knowing it was him cheating.

SEP looked at stingers feeling great shame at his error.

"Stingers." He began looking stingers directly in the eyes. "You helped me… No, you saved me 4 years ago and since then I've always sworn that I'd repay that."

"You said you'd get me pika. You lied" Responded stingers refusing to make eye contact.

"…And I'll stand by that promise." SEP boomed with authority.

"This is my mistake and I'll fix it stingers, I promise…"

"Even if…. Even if I have to go into prison and get her out myself, I'll do it. I owe you that."

"….."

"Don't ever call me a liar." ended SEP as he left the room fumbling in his pockets.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSH

Hey! shouted a voice from behind.

SEP swung around to see Inviso standing outside his cell.

"Lockdown's in a few minutes, honey. Why get left out there when you can i come inside? /i " he teased.

Inviso merely laughed at the suggestion. "I'll come in, once you answer my question. How does a guy like you end up in here?"

"This again? You ask me this every day, baby. Don't get your tail in a knot about it. Ok."

He answered.

"Tell me and I'll stop." She replied simply.

"….I'm in here as a friend not a prisoner." he spoke laying on his bed facing away from Inviso.


	4. Cold as Ice xxIcehawkxx

Episode 04: Cold as Ice

Sunrise in the Contest Stats region of board 8. A spoony bard could be heard playing in the distance as the sun crept over Mount Agasonex and glistened past the bars in room 36AF in the prison.

This light combined with irritating scurrying caused a flickering in Karma's eye to interrupt his sleep.

Karma opened his eye wider and directed it to the corner of the room where the source of the disturbance was taking place.

"…you better have a good reason." He told his roommate sleepily.

Turn ignored him and continued tossing clothes, bed sheets, magazines and anything else in his way.

"HEY" yelled Karma getting increasingly annoyed as he sat up in his bed.

Turn swung around fiercely and stormed over towards Karma's bed.

Karma watched confused taken aback at how Turn was not following his orders.

Turn was not a physically strong person, and without the aid of a cricket bat generally had little success in a fight. But he didn't think twice as he grabbed the sleepy Karma by his shoulders and tossed him to the ground.

Karma was completely unprepared for this assault and let his head smash against the concrete floor. He started groggily for a moment before noticing Turn was standing over him fists outstretched.

"YOU STOLE MY BLOODY KARMA YOU WANKER." Screamed Turn in his face.

Karma tried in vain to pick himself up but he still had little knowledge of where he was or what was going on. But rather than trying to explain to the angered Brit, he chose to use his charisma to get out of this situation.

"Look. I don't know what…." Karma's excuse got no further as Turn had thrown a right hook to his nose followed by a hammer blow with his left.

Karma began struggling violently attempting to push Turn off of him but Turn countered by pushing him hard to the ground and once again smashing his head on the floor. This time Karma would not be able to attempt to push him back.

He groaned and coughed as he turned his head aimlessly.

"WHERE'S MY DOSH??" demanded Turn grabbing him by his collar.

Not wanting further punishment, he obliged to this request.

"…Icehawk" he spluttered.

This confirmed Turn's fears. He remembered how Karma had handed the resident tough guy a mystery gift so as he'd leave pika alone several days ago and how the same guy had stolen his lunch. It was now confirmed to him that he'd have to confront this guy if he wanted his wallet back.

Turn stared out through the cell bars and down the hallway. Icehawk's cell was one of those at the very end, he reckoned. There was a 10 minute period between opening and lockdown in mornings as the prisoners were given free time to go to the gym, yard or cafeteria. Turn felt that that would be his chance to search his cell for his wallet.

As he lost himself in thought he was unaware of Karma behind him who had risen to his feet.

A swift jab and a leg sweep later and the roles were somewhat reversed. Turn lay stunned on the ground watching Karma overlooking him from above, arms folded.

"You try that again boy and you'll lose more than your balance." He sneered trying to hide the satisfaction of gaining victory over him.

"Like I'm sure you figured out, I gave your karma to Icehawk..I told you that I couldn't be trusted" he said turning his back to Turn.

"…But trust me on this. Icehawk isn't like me…or you." He continued.

"Icehawk is i a cold blooded killer. /i " he spoke pausing for effect.

Turn wasn't phased by this information. He had dealt with many thugs in downtown London and felt that he was more than capable of handling a single inmate.

"is that concern, mate?" questioned Turn as he rose to his feet dusting himself off.

"…A Warning." Answered Karma returning to his bed.

--------------------------------------

But having been stranded in countless flipped over cars outside of football stadiums in the past, Turn felt like he had experienced the worst before and chose not to let fear get to him anymore. He wasn't going to back down from this Ice hawk.

The 10am openings had arrived and as expected Icehawk had left his cell unattended. He watched from a distance as the muscular inmate strode out of his cell, punching a bearded man on his way.

Seizing this opportunity Turn dashed through the crowds to casually slip into Icehawk's empty cell. When inside he located an empty box in front of him and took cover underneath it until everything had gone quiet outside.

Turn lifted the box off him, examined the area for exclaiming guards and proceeded to search the room for his karma stash.

He rummaged through clothes, belongings and checked under his mattress and around his bed, a classic place for hiding contraband. Eventually his eyes settled on creaky wooden shelf nailed to the wall.

Turn examined the raunchy Catboy magazines, a firm favourite for the male inmates and found himself captivated for several minutes with a girl called Ryoko in the rising stars section. Finally he discovered a handmade wooden box with many racist comments directed towards Bulgarians inscribed on it. He opened this up and inside found his smooth leather skinned wallet.

Victoriously he plucked it out of the box and examined the contents. Five 50 karma notes remained inside. A little short, but Turn was willing to settle for this.

Just as he pocketed the item, he heard a loud creaking behind him. Stunned for a moment, when he spun around he watched in horror as the prison bars shut closed before him. Lockdown had occurred.

"bloody hell…."

Turn frantically tossed his hair in a panic with the realisation that he was trapped until inevitably Icehawk returned. Karma's words echoed in his head as the wait dragged on for hours.

Icehawk is a cold blooded killer."

---------------

Turn lay slumped against the wall in the corner until eventually the yell "Open on 4" was heard.

He braced himself as the resident walked into the room.

"Well, well, well.." commented Icehawk noticing the intruder immediately while smiling broadly.

He extended his arm to Turn offering to help him get up from his sitting position. Turn nervously accepted and was hastily helped to his feet.

Turn examined Ice's face up close. He was surprisingly attractive for his reputation, bearing no scars or injuries. He was lean and continued to smile broadly. There was something about him that terrified him.

"So.. that gift Karma gave me… was yours?" he spoke smoothly and calmly.

"y..yeah that geezer has no manners eh?" responded Turn not quite knowing how to react.

"oh I'm real sorry." droned Icehawk tapping him gently on the back.

"But…you got it back. So no harm?"

"No harm" repeated Turn as he edged towards the door.

"Have a nice day now." beamed Icehawk watching as Turn walked past him, slowly reaching for an object concealed behind his jacket.

Turn nodded and continued nervously walking towards the door when almost instantly a crowbar connected with his skull.

clunk

clunk

clunk

clunk

Turn opened his eyes gradually completely unaware of where he was. Above him he noticed gears churning noisily.

"Welcome to the basement, friend." said Icehawk holding his arms invitingly.

"….The last place you will ever see."

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

DSRage adjusted his tie as he withdrew his folder and began announcing his report to Icehawk.

"..Make it quick." Icehawk instructed his friend standing up from his office desk.

DSRage swallowed saliva nervously before summarising his report.

"We investigated the lead on transience's location as you ordered. But…"

Icehawk raised his eyebrow.

"Our phone tapping shows that he's been in regular contact with a trantown resident Josh. Codenamed Applekid."

"..Get to the point. How does that assist in me finding his location?" snapped Icehawk impatiently.

"..We know that Josh has been meeting with transience in person and bringing him supplies. He knows his location." He told him.

"But" continued DSRage.

"Our man Xtremeblur made an error of judgement and.. Josh is aware of what we know. As such we felt that he was not going to lead us to transience and that we had to take action to get this information out of him."

Icehawk temple twitched dramatically at the mention of this error and gestured for DSR to continue as he scribbled a note on his PDA.

"He won't speak" DSRage concluded simply.

Icehawk stared frustrated at his long time friend and employee DSRage. "You know what you have to do."

DSRage took a deep breath before responding.

"This man, Josh. He does a lot of charity work for the local community. He censors inappropriate things with Tim Allen, he makes the locals laugh. And recently he got engaged."

"He's a good man." Summarised DSRage.

Icehawk stared out the window pretending to be lost in a complex thought battle, yet the decision was long made.

"..Kill him."

b WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH /b 

Icehawk scanned Turn's groaning body on the deck for several minutes before bending down.

Ignoring Turn's flinches he whispered softly into his ear " i Glacies Fatum /i " and placed a paper origami hawk into the palm of his hand before walking away.

-----

Stay Tuned….


	5. United Hatred xxKarmaxx

Episode 05: United Hatred

thud

thud

thud

hiss

Karma caught the Kirby ball he had been rebounding off the wall for the past ten minutes and noticed next door's Inviso glaring at him standing in the doorway before she returned to her room.

Experience had taught Karma not to test her so he shifted his relaxing position on his bed to face the other wall and continued rebounding the puffy Kirby ball against the wall. For Karma's good mood wasn't going to be ruined easily. He held great value in maintaining authority and after an earlier scare where Turn threatened to throw him off his virtual throne was overturned, Karma was in high spirits this afternoon.

Another rebound later, another interruption. This time the cause was the shattered figure of his roommate returning.

Karma looked in horror as the usually spirited Brit dragged himself into his room, head held low.

"…What happened?" questioned Karma looking at his Kirby ball trying not to show his concern.

Turn didn't speak but instead revealed the origami hawk in the palm of his hand and summoned the energy to throw it towards Karma.

Karma sit up instantly at the sight of this and watched as the smoothly crafted art glided eerily to the ground.

"…._Glacies Fatum" _whispered Karma staring horrified at it.

"…that's wot he said." Turn groaned slumping onto his bed.

"..know anything 'bout it?" questioned Turn trying to flex his left arm but failing.

Karma said nothing, but continued staring at the miniature hawk on the floor of the prison cell.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

"Karma!" greeted yoblazer cheerily.

Karma spun around to his college classmate rushing towards. "Whaddup yo!"

"Dude…what are you doing on campus, you need to prepare man!" he instructed smacking Karma's hand in greeting.

"Now why would I do that?" smiled Karma folding his arms eagerly anticipating yoblazer's answer.

"Frat party…" he answered nodding eagerly.

"Oh… I don't know if I'll go." teased Karma turning his head away in pretending not to be interested.

"Oh gee, that's too bad." responded yo playing along.

"On second thought…what's happenin'?" Karma hit back raising his eyebrow.

"The usual, man. Me and the guys we're going to pick up some beers, pick up some chicks and bring them round to my place where…"

"Little Mermaid?" assumed Karma.

"You know it, bro!" answered yoblazer as they instinctively high fived each other.

-----------------------

As Karma basked in the joy of being with his friends, mildly drunk and enjoying "Under the Sea" he began reflecting on his life. He had amazing friends, was studying hard in college and was living life to the max. In fact he'd call life perfect if it wasn't for one problem..

Suddenly as Sebastian was finishing his solo, a loud explosion rang from outside.

The frat boys spun around enraged at the interruption.

"I hope that wasn't what I thought it was…..Hey you, go check!" instructed yoblazer pointing to the tall lean faced student sitting nearest to the door.

Icehawk nodded, but not before glaring at an imaginary camera for dramatic effect.

He edged open the door and instantly turned his head back inside coughing violently.

" aaahh… It's cough a goddamn troll bomb!" spluttered Icehawk.

"C'mon after him!" he said gesturing for Karma to follow.

Karma leapt from his seat and joined Icehawk outside, there was only one person who could have done this, and he was determined to catch them.

"I'll get the Flame Thrower" said the token challenged frat boy DNEA as he eagerly smashed a nearby emergency case and retrieved the Flamethrower from inside.

"AW HELL NAW, NO FLAMING" cried yoblazer just realising what DNEA was doing.

But his cries were short lived as DNEA's wild flamethrowing destroyed the support beams holding a giant decorative axe above the frat party.

A loud swift slash could be heard from outside the smoking building. Karma spun around to see the entire building erupt in flames. He stared horrified at the flames, hypnotised by their deathly dance.

Icehawk bowed his head, he knew too well what that axe swish meant. Preventing memories of past events coming to haunt him he chose to concentrate on taking action.

"Karma… they're gone. There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry." He said rashly eager for them to continue their pursuit.

"…..This is Vlado's doing." Karma said bluntly fighting back his emotions.

"We…. We have to avenge them!"

Icehawk nodded in agreement while putting his arm on Karma's shoulder.

"But first….we deliver him a message."

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSH

"….It's a message" answered Karma.

"……..A message of death."

Turn groaned. His hopes of it being a warning had now faded.

"…aren't you gonna say that you told me so, eh?" Turn questioned not sure what else to say in this situation.

Karma said nothing but continued staring at the hawk

No words were said for the next few minutes and Karma's silence more than anything disturbed Turn.

He started breathing heavier and heavier. "…K..Karma… what… what do I do?" he asked no longer able to contain his fear after seeing what Icehawk was capable of.

"….Not my problem." Karma answered coldly turning his back on Turn and the paper hawk.

Turn sat up and stared at the back of Karma's head, before swallowing his pride. "Mate…I need help."

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

"This is so much to take in.." responded transience, now the only member of the frat left along with Karma and Icehawk.

"I shouldn't have left… I should have known Vlado would attack!"

"You couldn't have known, tranny" Karma reassured him.

"…Where is Vlado now? " questioned transience.

"….I don't know" Karma lied.

-----------------

Later that day Karma travelled to a shed on the very edge of Clique University. He initiated a secret knock and waited a moment until the door was opened.

Icehawk stood there, gesturing for him to enter. Karma noticed how Icehawk seemed different today than previous days. He had bags under his eyes and had a look of menace gleaming in his eyes.

Karma followed Icehawk through a trap door in the old abandoned shed.

Icehawk flicked the light switch which revealed a tired, unshaven Bulgarian tied to a pipe slumped on the floor.

"I figure if I don't shave him, It'll make the punishment a lot more fun for me….But anyway I'll give you a moment…" Icehawk commented returning to lookout upstairs.

Karma examined the Bulgarian and noticed bruising around his face, even in the dim light he could he had taken several beatings.

"Vlado…Look at me." commanded Karma.

The Bulgarian raised his head before commenting.. "…Unsatisfactory situation."

"…You killed them with your troll bomb." spoke Karma spitefully.

"Don't you see…" began Vlado making eye contact. "Those that died were all overrated. Their deaths mean other more worthy…."

"SHUT UP!" demanded Karma delivering a swift kick to the face.

"…In old country torture is serious business." he responded quietly spitting out a lump of blood in his throat.

Karma had seen enough of this. Every time he stared at this pimply faced eastern European memories of his friends flooded back. He turned his back and returned back up the trapdoor stairs.

Above he met Icehawk. "I'm done with him…" said Karma to his friend.

Karma stared Icehawk in the eyes noticing a sparkle appear that once again unsettled him.

"Then so am I." Icehawk said sternly walking towards the trapdoor.

Karma watched him leave his sight, noticing a small paper origami bird being clutched in his hand.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

Karma spun around to face Turn feeling anger and a thirst for justice surge through his veins.

He smiled in Turn's direction.

"Like I said, this bird is a symbol of death."

Ignoring Turn's flinching he stood in the middle of the room and violently trampled the origami bird laying on the floor.

"..But it won't be your death."

stay tuned.


	6. Despite of my rage xxInvisoxx

Episode 06: Despite of my rage…

The Board 8 penitentiary yard. A playground for the strong, a slaughter house for the weak. The one area where security is weak and rules are few and far between. This land is ruled by the inmates.

"…Is there any way to avoid this place?" asked Pika sitting at a bench glancing nervously around at all the inmates activity.

"Nope…" answered Inviso coldly chugging on her milk carton.

Pika wondered how Inviso could drink milk that wasn't in bag form but felt too unsettled by a gang of minority inmates staring at her from across the yard to ask.

Inviso noticed her concern and after a lengthy sigh felt compelled to ease them.

"There is a way…" she began.

"There's an inmate work program that runs at the same time as the yard period. But…"

"But?" asked pika.

"But…. the program is run by Sir Chris, ordinary people don't get on it." She answered twitching her fox like snout.

But before Pika could probe about this Sir Chris, they were interrupted by somebody approaching their table.

"Inviso!" declared the stranger affectionately as he wrapped his arms around the furry from behind.

Inviso stared at pika frowning fiercely, hiding this expression from the affectionate visitor.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" asked Pika as she watched the slender well groomed male gracefully take a seat.

"…..This is Immortal." Introduced Inviso munching on her sandwich loudly.

"Hey girl!" beamed Immortal waving at pika in a friendly manner.

Pika nodded in greeting back at him. Immortal was a slender man, not toned, with glasses and carefully styled hair. She wondered how somebody like him would end up with a conviction.

Shortly afterwards another visitor arrived at the table.

"Oh no you don't.!" hissed Inviso as Karma tried to join them.

Karma quickly pulled on Inviso's tail much to her distress as he quietly slid himself onto the bench.

"'Sup!" he introduced. "My roomie is out of commission, so I said I'd chill with my old buddy, 'viso!" he grinned cheesily.

"…Did he hang himself because of over exposure to i you /i ?" she questioned stroking her tail.

"I saw the guy in the hospital wing, poor guy." commented Immortal looking distressed.

"Your British friend is right!" said Karma nodding in agreement.

"Dude, I'm not British, I'm just gay!" responded Immortal.

"ah ha. I see." said Karma cheekily directing his attention to Pika.

"Hey Pika, I think this table isn't for us, we should go!"

"Just what is THAT supposed to mean?" Inviso boomed defensively.

"You're a girl with a tail who does nothing but hit on other girls all day" answered Karma gesturing towards Pika's presence.

"Just what are you, anyway?" he questioned.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS…………. 

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Karma yelled snapping his fingers to try and get Inviso out of her trance.

"I asked you a question, that doesn't give you permission to space out and…"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Inviso roared back revealing her claws to a startled Karma.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

"Hello Vlado!" greeted Inviso smiling politely as she opened the door for the pimply faced Bulgarian.

"I spent all afternoon preparing a meal and then afterwards, we can watch a movie! What would you like to watch?" asked Inviso taking Vlado's jacket from him.

"….Anything so long as it's in Blu Ray format." Answered Vlado glancing over at Inviso's gaming pile searching for unauthorised material.

-----------------------------------------

After the prepared seven course meal and after Inviso had cleaned all dinner remains, she returned to the living area.

"Not a bad meal if I say so myself." smiled Inviso hinting that she'd like a compliment.

"MORE OF YOUR LIES!" screamed Vlado as he dumped a Blu Ray disc into the PS3, forgetting to check what disc he was actually loading.

The room filled with an awkward silence for the next while as the movie unfolded before them. Eventually Vlado broke the silence.

"….I'm sorry…"

"I know that a lot of people fight with you, and that people don't always understand you."

Inviso stared at Vlado listening carefully.

"But…it's not easy for me to say this, but you're amazing. Nothing can stand against you.."

"What I'm trying to say is…"

"Well…..I love you."

Inviso beamed at Vlado before finally responding emotionally "Vlado, I…."

Vlado stared at her confused.

"What? Not you, you unsatisfactory cow! I was talking to the PS3." He responded shuddering at the thought of being with a non-PS3.

b WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH /b 

That evening as Inviso thought about Karma's question in her cell, suddenly her sexual variety seemed completely justified. i Why restrict myself? When I can pick and choose from everything. That's the way I want it. /i she thought to herself.

She watched as the inmates flooded past her cell returning after the evening gym workout.

She starred at pikaness as she walked away from her view.

…Nothing wrong with that! she thought.

Next SEP strode past her cell performing an insanely dramatic wink.

Nothing wrong with that, either!.

Eventually she noticed Karma watching her staring at the inmates through the bars in the corners.

"…..What are you?" he questioned coming into full view.

"Simple…I'm Inviso." She responded smiling satisfied with her conclusion.

stay tuned…


	7. My Bloody Hell xxTurnxx

Episode 07: My Bloody Hell

It was Wednesday, 3 weeks after Turn had arrived at the prison and 3 days after he was admitted to the hospital wing for concussion treatment after being dealt severe punishment from Icehawk in the prison basement. Today, was however the day he would be released. His hospital protection gone and his fate in his hands.

Turn greeted Karma as he returned to his cell. He had now forgiven Karma for stealing his money and throwing giant cookies at him because of his commitment to help him fend off Icehawk. Turn felt that Karma's experience with Icehawk would be crucial to understanding his enemies way of thinking.

"Any news, mate?" Turn asked his roommate dropping his medical bag on the floor.

"Nothing" responded Karma knowing what he was referring too.

"…And listen." He began. "You can't tell anybody about what happened with Icehawk, and he can't know that I'm plotting against him. You hear?"

Turn nodded.

"And if anybody asks, you were in the hospital wing because you overdosed on cups of tea." Karma instructed.

"bloody hell. That only ever happened once." said Turn frustrated.

Karma laughed at his craft of this idea and showed Turn the contents of his backpack. "Guess what I have! He declared lyrically.

"lova duck! Is that beer?" asked Turn his eyes widening.

Karma nodded as he threw a Budweiser: Extra Water in Turn's direction.

bloody yanks… thought Turn as he drank his beer flavoured water.

"We better enjoy ourselves now, pal. When the hawk gets word that you're in circulation again, things will get unpleasant." warned Karma.

"Unpleasant for him, you mean" smirked Turn.

Karma nodded in agreement. "Damn straight.

"You know.." started Karma "You're a lot tougher than I originally gave you credit for."

"I see a lot of kids coming in here off the street. They don't stay tough for long."

"But you're different." he concluded.

Turn swirled his bottle around in his hand, suddenly seeming more serious.

"I have a reason to keep my cool, mate." answered Turn.

"Who is she?" questioned Karma.

"I'm not spurned on by love, mate. I'm spurned on for revenge." Turn said sternly glancing out the window.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

"Dammit!" screamed James as he watched Middlesborough slump to their 17th straight defeat on the bar's widescreen.

"You'd think that bloke would have learned by now" laughed adam to Turn as he accepted a 10 pound note from James.

Turn wasn't really interested in his friends football bickering, he had far more important concerns at hand.

"What time is it?" asked Turn as he finished his Buckfast bottle and left the empty container beside 6 previously drank bottles.

"…3 in the afternoon" responded James as he stared disapprovingly at Turn's drink remains.

"oy this aint right, mates. It's almost evenin' and I aint even bloody wasted yet!" roared Turn in anger.

Adam quickly reached into his wallet preparing to fix this situation but James left his stool and gestured for Turn to follow him outside before he could do anything.

"whatcha bring me out ere for, overlord?" asked Turn struggling to keep his balance.

"C'mon.. I know you." James told him.

"I know why you're doing this to yourself. You're going after him aren't you?"

Turn laughed loudly at this comment, before looking around to see if anyone was watching. Despite the fact that several people were in fact watching, Turn was convinced the coast was clear.

He slightly opened his backpack to reveal a cricket bat stuffed in there.

James groaned. "No, No, No."

"You don't want in then, mate? Awight. I'll whack the geeza myself then!" Turn declared as he walked towards the car park exit of the bar.

James stood to block his path. "No, no you wont." He pleaded

"andy has been an annoying bloody git to you, mate. I know that. But this isn't the way!"

"Nobody laughs at my laughably short relationship and lives to tell the tale, nobody!" Turn decided unleashing his cricket bat.

"I'll beat him faster than a scouser down a Manchester alleyway so I will." he boasted.

------------------------------------------------

Somehow Turn managed to stumble all the way to andy's house which for some unexplored reason is also in England.

Oblivious to the fact that this short trip took him 7 hours to manage, Turn stumbled to the front door to execute his genius plan.

He pushed the door bell and readied his cricket bat, marvelling at the subtle brilliance behind his idea.

The door opened and Turn swung in all his drunk might, trouncing the man on the other side and following through by swinging the cricket bat into the open door smashing a nearby lamp.

Before his vision could settle on what was before him he was tackled to the ground by a burley policeman.

"That's him!" squealed a high pitched voiced teen who was wearing an umbreon dog costume.

"YOU'RE NICKED, MATE!" proclaimed a policeman as he handcuffed Turn while glancing over at his unconscious comrade.

"…wha?" questioned Turn confused launching projectile vomit in the face of the policeman.

The policeman wiped his face and explained "This sweet girl here said she was raped by a man of your description, and here you are coming back for more!"

Turn stared open eyed at the overly obvious Umbreon costume. "T…That's no Umbreon girl! It's bloody Andy in a dog costume, innit!!!"

"Sure it is rummy, you're coming with me to Sunhill, mate." he declared obscurely.

"HE SET ME UP!!" screamed Turn as he was being dragged away from the scene.

"..OH….You'll pay for this Andy…" he said grimly.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

Karma laughed upon hearing Turn's story.

"And I thought you weren't motivated by anger, guess I was wrong.. heh."

"Is it wrong being pushed on by anger?" asked Turn.

"Whatever keeps you ticking, buddy. What's wrong would be to give up. So long as you have determination. you have everything. said Karma surprised at how insightful his drunk self was being.

"You're right. I'm determined to get my revenge and nothing is going to stop me" concluded Turn.

"And with that said…" said Turn seriously as he withdrew a scalpel he had stolen from the Hospital wing.

Karma nodded in agreement. "TIME TO STRIKE THEN."

stay tuned..


	8. How to save a life xxKarmaxx

Episode 08: How to save a life

Evening in the prison. A cool mist descended upon the isolated castle of darkness and solitude. There was a haunting chill in the air. A chill of death.

Turn strode down the hallway adamant that his wishes would be materialised.

In his left hand he carried a large length of pipe which he had managed to remove from the toilet in his cell. The stench would be overwhelming on his return but he acknowledged that sacrifices must be made. Away from sight he carried a scalpel he had retrieved from the hospital wing.

Several paces behind him strode Karma, watching nervously at every passer by.

Turn passed the railings on their floor and glanced below for security. There was none.

He nodded in Karma's direction and instinctively rushed into Icehawk's cell, pipe in hand.

Karma stood outside and watched, waiting for a signal. He had once again been surprised by Turn's commitment and bravery. He was tackling a mass murderer without even an ounce of hesitation. He began questioning if he'd have the courage to do that but his thoughts were interrupted by the joyous figure of Turn dragging a groggy body outside.

He wasn't fully knocked out, but he was weak enough to be carried away to where they wanted him. Firstly he used a stolen security key to open a nearby doorway and then Karma grabbed his legs and worked with Turn to cart him away down the side stairs and towards the basement. They could be alone there.

As Karma was carrying him down the stairs he stared into the eyes of the man who shared with him the greatest grief of his life.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

Karma stared around his dorm once again. Never had it appeared so big…

He glanced back at the detective awaiting further questions. He was slightly concerned that the detective was younger than himself. And especially worried when he concluded that she wore glasses for appearance and struggled to read her paperwork while wearing them.

"Ahem.." coughed Crimson attempting to clear her throat.

"So in conclusion…..you were nowhere near the outer Shack on the 17th?"

Karma remembered to say exactly as Icehawk had instructed him earlier and was somewhat amazed by the success it had so far.

"No, I was at the sports ground watching the ExTha Lions RKO the Cobain Crows."

Crimson examined the paper work in front of her.  
"I see… yes…very good…interesting…"

Crimson look startled for a moment before removing her glasses once again and noticing her report file was upside down.

"……………..hmmm yes this all seems to check out fine." she concluded rather embarrassed.

Karma nodded glad the questioning was over.

"..It appears that Vlado took his own life, most likely after he took your friends lives with that troll bomb assault." Explained Crimson.

"I'm very sorry, Mr.Hunter." she said tapping her on the shoulder, preparing to get up.

"I appreciate that. Thank you Detective Crimson." Karma said sincerely.

"….Queen Crimson." corrected the detective as she left for the exit somewhat insulted.

As Karma watched her exit he retreated to the backroom of his dorm where one of his few remaining friends of the tranboys remained, Icehawk.

"You did well, friend." Congratulated Icehawk.

"Looks like we're clear."

Karma didn't respond to this. He found it difficult to celebrate after he had lost so many friends.

"We should tell tranny and josh that it went well." Karma said quietly.

But as he looked up Icehawk had already mysteriously left. Was he only here to ensure nothing was pinned on him and not for support?

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

Icehawk opened his eyes fully to be greeted with the silver glint from a scalpel.

He was in the prison basement, an area where many times he had been delivering swift justice to his enemies. Never before on the receiving end.

He sat slumped against the wall, helpless. A sudden move and his throat would be slit, he knew he was in trouble.

"This ends now you bloody chav. Nobody disrespects TurnTurnTurn and gets away with it." Turn stated making minor teasing swishing movements with his scalpel.

In the shadows, behind a pipe in the distance lurked Karma. He chose to stay out of Icehawks viewpoint.

-----------------------------------

After several more minutes of provoking talk, Turn finally began to turn it up a gear.

He reached into his pocket and withdrew the origami paper hawk. The _glacies fatum_ and dropped it in front of Icehawk.

Icehawk starred at it for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Wots so funny mate?"

"…You threaten my life? You don't have what it takes, kid." Boasted Icehawk.

".WOT? I'll bloody…."

"You'll hesitate and pass the initiative over to me and you'll be killed in seconds that's what will happen." snapped Icehawk.

"Oh…we'll see." said Turn as he pressed his scalpel closer to Icehawk's neck.

Icehawk didn't lose his composure at the pressure and merely snorted. "You've already let your guard down, enjoy your last few moments."

Turn readied his scalpel to plunge it into the villains neck before in a split he suffered a roundhouse kick to his head region and fell shocked to the ground.

Icehawk bolted forward and grabbed the scalpel while Karma composed himself after the attack.

Icehawk issued a full strength kick to the mid region and left Turn gasping for air. Soon the roles were reversed as Turn lay sprawled on the ground staring at the silver blade, this time in possession of an experienced wielder.

"…Karma you bloody chav. You….betrayed me." He roared at his roommate.

Karma merely looked on at the helpless Brit.

Icehawk roared with laughter at his victory. "Karma and me go way back, you got played kid."

"Blim…"

"You talk too much" concluded Icehawk as he issued a wild swipe at Turn's neck.

Blood splattered viciously on the nearby wall and Turn slumped instantly onto the floor, gasping, spasming and quickly turning blue.

Icehawk watch the gleaming result of his assault with pride, paying no attention to Karma behind him.

Suddenly Icehawk was throttled with the steel pipe from earlier, this time a much more capable blow.

He fell to the ground and turned on his back to stare at his attacker.

"You bastard…." Karma informed him spitting viciously at his face.

"The tranboys were not killed by Vlado… they were killed by one of their own… by _you._" He said as he struck Icehawk again multiple times in the stomach with savage pipe thrusts.

Icehawk howled in agony in between coughing blood up.

Karma had resigned him to this fate, this situation is one he had designed for years. Now it would come true.

"I must know. Why did you spare me. Why did you kill every other tranboy…but not me?" said Karma posing the question which he had pondered every day since he discovered the truth.

Icehawk stared open eyed at Karma and smiled. He then awkwardly turned his head at the soon to be corpse next to him.

Turn had stopped moving and his eyes had rolled back in his head. Blood continued to ooze from his neck and his prospects were undeniably grim.

"…you save him or you kill me." croaked Icehawk.

"Revenge or friendship. Let's find out who you really are, Karma."

stay tuned


	9. Flip Turned Upside Down xxPikaxx

Episode 09: Flip Turned Upside Down

As Morning broke on the yard, the mist from the previous day hadn't lingered and there was sense of life in the air. As Spring bloomed in neighboring regions it remained unnoticed by the inmates "enjoying" their Cap'n Crunk breakfast in the enclosed sanctuary of the prison.

"Anybody else think these keep tasting worse every day?" questioned Immortal staring blankly at the "What the Crunk?!?" slogan on the cereal box.

Pika laughed quietly. She knew they tasted terrible but was secretly pleased with their cereal choice as she glanced at the free mammerjammer action figure which she had found before the rest.

"Ugh..." Inviso said disgusted. "I've had enough of this tripe."

"Where's Karma so I can steal his food?" she wondered glancing around the yard.

But her thoughts were interrupted by loud brutal roars from above.

The trio glanced above and noticed a huge helicopter above them bearing a symbol of a red cross with "Majin" inscribed on it.

They watched it land on the other side of the barbed wire of the yard enclosure for a few moments, before My Immortal noticed something in the distance.

It was a trolley being rushed towards.

Instinctively they rushed towards the wiring to get a closer look, along with the other inmates in the yard.

"is...is he dead?" asked pika staring horrified at the bloodied corpse being wheeled in front of her.

Immortal looked on sorrowfully at the situation before he recognized the corpse.

"...It's that charming little British guy." he concluded grimly.

".T..Turn?" squeaked Pika even further horrified.

Overhearing the conversation, SEP stepped up from behind her and said sternly.

"This is the kind of place you're in now. Your new home."

Pika didn't respond to the Preppy's comment and continued watching as Turn's bloodied remains were carried onto the helicopter and she felt further disturbed as the door closed on the medical fleet that this would be the last time she'd see Turn. A young guy who didn't belong in here, just like her.

"...But it doesn't have to be." added SEP whispering with a verbal wink as he strode off.

"...sniff He... Was...so young!" mourned Immortal resisting the urge to shed tears.

As the inmates spread away from the scene as the helicopter rose away, Inviso finally decided to speak to her depressed comrades.

"Clueless as ever..." she concluded holding her head in her hands.

They looked at her confused.

"Tell me, Immortal. Why would a hospital spend precious resources on sending an emergency helicopter out for a corpse?" she questioned.

Immortal had nothing to say at the realization of this truth.

"Just because you're gay doesn't mean that you get to exaggerate situations for an excuse to get emotional ... and you!" she continued directing her attention to pika.

"How do you expect to survive this place if you're going to get upset at every little thing?" she boomed reaching out to snatch the action figure from a shocked pika.

"...Nothing wrong with that." concluded Inviso examining the mammerjammer action toy as she strode back towards their breakfast table.

Immortal scratched his head in embarrassment as he watched her walking away.

"Maybe I should stop being so vocal all the time..." he smiled in pika's direction.

Pika nodded back, just glad that she hadn't witnessed a dead body. But was still concerned at how and why such a thing could happen to Turn.

She turned her direction back towards the sky at the red helicopter hastily moving away from view.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

"It's a Skarmory!" beamed Mana with delight at the hand made Pokemon kite he had crafted as his friends pika and Crimson watched on in awe.

Pika watched the giant metal bird swoop over her head and followed it, falling backwards in the process. As she was cushioned by the soft grassy hill behind her she lay down and gazed upwards at the magnificent summer sky above her and thought i This is what life is all about. I never want this to change! /i .

Minutes, perhaps hours passed as the trio sedately enjoyed the aero display in silence, Finally Pika offered a profound question.

"Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to be up there looking down on everyone?" she said eyeing the Skarmory.

Crimson nodded in understanding. "Looking down on everyone? Yeah it's awesome." she concluded slumping back into the hill.

Mana failed to restrain himself as he spat out his Dp0blivade in front of him as he burst out into laughter.

Pika joined in, once again wishing things could stay this way forever.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

"Sorry to interrupt" interrupted SEP who noticed pika had been standing alone in the center of the yard for some time

Pika shook her head quickly. "s'ok."

The SEP lowered his shades and stared at her earnestly.

"You looked pretty rattled back there. How you doing now?"

Pika was taken aback at the SEP's concern. She never dreamed that he could care about anybody else but himself given her initial impression of him.

"m'ok." she answered.

"I'm glad, babes." he responded with a brief tug of his collar.

"But... it's tough in here. And if you need help with anything...I'm here."

Pika smiled thinking she knew what he meant.

"Thanks!"

"But I think I can handle any situation in your area of expertise." she said walking away with a nod.

"Have it your way, stingers." SEP responded coldly putting his shades back on.

Pika stopped cold in her tracks.

"...What did you say?"

SEP smirked at pika before summarizing everything briefly.

"You took a bullet for a friend, babes. Don't let me be taking a bullet for a corpse."

Stay tuned...


	10. Thats what you get xxInvisoxx

Episode 10: That's what you get...

scratch

Karma once again rubbed his eyes fiercely. They were stinging irritably as it had been 2 days since he last slept.

He lowered his once more hoping to instantly fall into a slumber, upon this failure he grunted in disapproval flinging his pillow to the other side of the room.

He glanced over watching the pillow landing on the empty bed in his cell. He stared at it full of regret.

Despite having not left his cell since the incident, he was still unaware of the fate of Turn and his enemy Icehawk. Both of whom he last saw being wheeled in a critical condition towards an external hospital with their injuries being too serious to treat in the medical wing. He had asked the security guard for updates but they as of yet were uninformed.

He couldn't remember ever feeling so full of guilt and shame at how he did right now. i What would transience say if he saw me now? /i he wondered gazing at the giant chocolate chip riddled memento on his shelf.

"Hey Ass Face." came an unfriendly voice from the cell entrance.

Karma lifted his head hoping for Turn to be standing there but lowered it disappointed at the sight of Inviso.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she continued gesturing to her cell beside his.

"You were shuffling your fat ass all night"

Karma turned so as to not face her.

"I sacrificed an innocent kid for my own selfish needs" he admitted feeling he deserved any sort of telling off which Inviso could muster.

"And I couldn't even accomplish that. I'm a failure."

"Correct. Because only failures call themselves such. I have no time for losers like yourself. In future weed out your miserable existence quieter, ok?" she instructed coldly turning to walk back towards her cell.

"..Y'know this is why nobody likes you." shot back Karma rising to his feet.

Inviso stopped in her tracks, she felt hurt by these words but would never admit it.

"At least I have friends that I beat myself over when I screw up." he continued squaring up to Inviso's tiger striped face.

"You don't let anyone get close to you, you're too busy pushing them away."

Inviso scowled at him. But Karma's outburst wasn't done yet.

"We've been just one wall apart for 2 years in this place, and in all that time. You've never done a single nice thing for me. I wonder if you're even capable of such a feat. " he concluded turning back towards his bed.

Inviso stood speechless watching him.

...Is this what I've become?

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH

6 weeks and 3 days after Vlado dumped Inviso for a Kaz Hirai lookalike and she was still struggling to come to terms with her loss as she sat at her computer desk.

Her hand wavered as she tried to click the mouse but upon seeing a cartoon skunk in the corner of the website her mind wandered back to memories of Vlado and his skunk fetish. She sniffed loudly and reached out for a Kleenex Tissue: Extra click.

---Feeling Lonely? Asked a pop up advert.

Inviso's eyes widened slightly as she saw this. She usually ignored advertisements but she was willing to make an exception this time.

click

Come meet and share stories with fellow furries in our Furry Chat Room!

(furry chat costs $4.49 for every 10 minutes, warning: may ruin your life)

click

Please enter your nickname.

Inviso glanced around the furry site for inspiration feeling too insecure to use her real name.

She noticed an odd raccoon woman in the corner and took special note of her name.

Welcome to Fur Chat, Tracy Mombaro!

"Hello. Welcome to our world, Tracy!" greeted a friendly user with a Lion icon named Mega Mana.

"uh... I'm not so sure I should be here" Inviso admitted.

"Hey. Don't be afraid of admitting to who you are" responded Mana.

"I'm a Doctor during the day, I heal the wounded and revive vampire corpses. But I do all that as a furry. I'm not ashamed of it and nobody respects me any less."

Inviso was taken aback at the honesty and pride that these furries had about themselves. Later she began chatting with site Admin WVI and as the days ticked on her viewpoint began to change. No longer was being a furry something to hide and be ashamed of, but it was something elegant, something she wanted everybody to know about. She now realized and accepted who she was.

"You're what?!? Dang that's hardcore!" WVI told her weeks later on chat.

"I've talked it over with Doctor Mana. I'm getting my tail implanted in two weeks. There's no going back from this and I don't want to." She admitted sternly.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

But once again I've failed to just be myself. she thought to herself the following morning standing outside of Karma's cell stroking her tail nervously.

Vlado changed me, WVI changed me. It's time I made my own decisions about who I want to be. she decided as she entered Karma's cell clearing her throat to get his attention.

"...What do you want?" questioned Karma disappointed to see it was her entering.

"I uh..." Inviso nervously began scratching her pointy ear.

"I wanted to give you this" she told him dropping a file in front of him.

Karma sat up and hastily examined the file...

"It's a medical file...for Turn..?"

He quickly picked up the file and began reading the contents hastily.

"Severed Artery, No internal bleeding, surgery successful. Due for release in two weeks!" he read, the relief becoming more evident as he read further into the report.

"He's ok." he concluded standing up to meet Inviso's gaze.

"Where did you get this?"

"I...I have a friend who's a Doctor. I called in a favor." she responded awkwardly.

"I was wrong about you. This uh...This really means a lot to me, Thank you." he apologized smiling broadly.

"At least now I've done one nice thing for you." she joked smiling.

Karma laughed nodding in gratitude.

"Oh." remembered Inviso as she handed him the other file she brought with her.

"...There's another?" responded Karma surprised.

He accepted the file and noticed the "Icehawk" sticker on the front.

Nervously he opened the file and quietly read the content before looking up at Inviso white faced.

"...What does it say?" she asked.

"Brain concussion, sever surgery complications and..." Karma told clearing his throat.

"...Time of Death: 1:37 pm." he concluded stunned.

stay tuned...


	11. Drop Dead Dream xxImmortalxx

Episode 11: Drop Dead Dream

creak

creak

creak

creak

Immortal quickly examined the clock on his exercise bike. Another 15 minutes remained for their gym session. Satisfied in this he directed his attention upwards once again and gazed towards the rugged scene of a depressed unshaven Karma pumping weights in front of him.

creak

creak

creak

creak

slam

"owww..." responded Immortal as his hand slipped due to lack of attention and he smashed his head off the handlebars.

Instinctively Karma reacted pushing himself off the weights.

"Listen 'puff" he began wrestling himself into his prison shirt feeling insecure at being topless around him.

"I don't appreciate what you're doing here."

Immortal tugged on his pink shirt nervously as he began to stop pedalling.

"Well...I can look but not..."

"I don't you understand me, i boy /i " boomed Karma who had been incredibly intolerable recently.

Immortal flinched as he Karma began to step closer towards him.

Suddenly a figure blocked his path.

"Keep it cool that's the rule." instructed SEP who had once again somehow managed to ditch the prison uniform in favor of a preppy rugby shirt and his trademark shades.

Karma scowled before hastily grabbing his sports bag and leaving the scene.

SEP pointed at Immortal with his index finger imitating the sound of an unloaded pistol repeatedly before smiling and leaving the gym.

Immortal, now alone. Slumped back onto his bike depressed. He was grateful for the intervention but felt great sorrow at once again being made fell odd and like an outsider by others. A feeling which he had experienced all too often in the past.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

"Class, say hello to our new student at POTD elementary." introduced the Scottish teacher fondling her wiccan necklace with her hand.

"Apart from being new here, he's also from Board 8. So feel free to bully him like crazy." she announced carelessly returning to fill in her legal forms for stalking accusations.

Immortal glanced nervously around at the room of 4th graders. He felt uneasy about this moment since his parents told him that they were leaving his homeland due to conformists.

"..Hi...It's shuper nice to meet you." Immortal introduced himself pleasantly.

"What's wrong with his voice?"

"Is he a giiiirl?"

"GO BACK TO CURRENT EVENTS!"

Immortal quickly groaned at the realization of the life he was facing.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

I've always strode for a life of honesty, even when I was a kid. I never hid who I was. Immortal thought to himself as he paced around the empty gym.

And I bear the scares of my honesty. But...I was happy. Until...

"ARGH" reacted Immortal as he hurled a nearby weight at some training equipment.

His thoughts quickly turned to his long time friend CPU.

"Why..." he spoke out loud starring into a nearby mirror.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

Immortal glared in horror as he witnessed his partner return home from work looking worryingly flustered.

"Grand Healer." he spoke clutching his partners hand.

"What's wrong."

Grand Healer quickly removed himself from Immortal's clutch and directed his attention to his backpack.

"..It's my contest inventions." Grand Healer spoke with sweat gleaming on his forehead.

"Yes! They're fantastic inventions and you'll bring so much happiness to everybody!" beamed Immortal.

"I...I know but I messed up...I messed up bad." he admitted glancing nervously around the room.

"I tried to launch them but...but I COULDN'T I'M TOO WEEK." he broke down falling on Immortal's shoulder.

"I...I don't understand!" declared Immortal.

"I...I started all of them...all of them at once." admitted Grand Healer.

Immortal groaned understanding the seriousness of the situation.

"But I couldn't finish them, I just couldn't...the votals sniff were just so low" he sobbed.

Immortal quickly tried to seize control of the situation.  
"You created a bunch of contests and abandoned them. It looks bad but if you keep low for a while you might be ok."

"...n..no. CPU sniff he reported me! " roared Grand Healer slumping to the ground.

"No..." answered Immortal glancing around as if expecting mods to storm the house at any moment.

"We have to leave!" he declared grabbing the user contest backpack and trying to direct his partner out of the house.

But it was too late. A knock boomed on the door as Immortal heard echo from every direction "THIS IS THE MODERATING STAFF. OPEN THE DOOR, OR WE WILL KILL ON SIGHT."

Grand Healer continued sobbing before standing to his feet and staring Immortal in the face.

"I...I'm weak. Really weak..D..Do you know what they do to guys like me in prison? B...But you're strong."

Immortal stared at him and his life honesty in his the face as he heard the mods voice booming again from outside.

"...please" requested Grand Healer.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

I've always strode to be honest to myself and others, I just wanted to help a friend out.. but at what cost to myself?

he thought examining a climbing rope in the gym.

He quickly cut off the rope using a shaving razor from his backpack and thinking back to his navy days created a loop in the rope to form a noose. He then threw it into his backpack and edged back towards his cell.

When I denied my honesty, I denied my happiness. There's no reason to prolong this.

stay tuned.


	12. SEP's got another plan xxSEPxx

Episode 12: SEP's got another plan!

When the pimp's in the crib ma  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot

SEP rocked his head forwards and whistled aloud as he listened to his iPod strolling back towards his cell after the morning gym session. An accessory which was strictly contraband in the prison, but it was the SEP so none of the guards seemed to care.

Suddenly a shrill voice interrupted his whistling. Peeved at this he removed his earphones and readied his verbal rockets, before he recognized the follow up scream as that of pika's.

SEP followed the scream down a hallway which was not on his usual path and into a cell.

There he saw a man hanging in a noose from the ceiling and pika desperately trying to support his weight.

"h...help!" she cried struggling fiercely.

SEP lowered his shades in shock, a second glance at the man's gasping choking face revealed it to be that of Immortal.

Instinctively he reached into his leather jacket pocket and pulled out a switchblade which in a flash he flung it at the rope above Immortal's head.

As the blade lodged itself into the far wall Immortal and pika both collapsed exhausted onto the floor.

SEP trudged over to the suicide attempter and stared into his stunned eyes, watching him splutter.

"The SEP thinks it doesn't look so good." he announced trying to sound concerned but instead it came out in a tone not unlike when he expresses displeasure at an unsatisfactory meal.

Pika scowled at him fiercely and attempted to revive Immortal, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Don't be dead, don't be dead!"

Immortal reacted by somewhat regaining his composure.

"I..I'm sorry" he told her sand paper throated.

"Things would be pretty grim...if it wasn't for him." spoke SEP poetically staring out the window while tapping himself on the chest at the same time.

Noticing pika staring at him in disbelief, he said something slightly less grating.

"Hey babes, how about you go get him some attention? The SEP will watch him."

pika left quickly without saying anything.

After her departure, SEP looked down at Immortal gasping on the floor.

He began tutting loudly.

"I..I r..ran out of options. I...I have 25 years in here and..." croaked Immortal

SEP raised his hand signaling for him to stop for leaning down to speak with him.

"Life sucks, prospects suck. You had but one option?" SEP spoke once again gazing out the window.

"I..I did..."

"WRONG!" SEP roared.

"Listen.." SEP continued. "Things are tough here, the SEP understands that. But if you can't stick it there's another option."

"Escape."

Immortal's eyes widened as the mention of this. Was this just an idle dream or did the SEP have a plan?

"He's in here" directed pika's voice from outside.

SEP stood up and straightened the creases out in his jacket, whispering quietly

"Otter Sex." before striding out of the room winking at pika on his way leaving Immortal utterly confused.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

"s...so you're going to leave me?" wept Ryoko as she clung tightly onto SEP's jacket sleeve.

SEP held her by the shoulders and started her directly in her eyes.

"Baby..." he began.

"I think the world of you, there's nothing more important to me than you."

"But..." he continued.

"This is something that I really have to do"

"But I do it with a heavy heart." he admitted directing Ryoko's hand to his chest.

"But wherever I go, and whatever I do. I'll be thinking of you, i satai. /i ." he ended basking in the glory of his speech.

"...My name is Ryoko." she corrected.

"Good for you baby, good for you." he said leaning his head against hers in a farewell gesture.

"...You still haven't told me why you have to do this. Who's it for?" she questioned.

"The SEP never lets a favor go unpaid, that's all that matters." he answered staring into her worried eyes.

"But don't worry babes, the SEP's plans are unmatched for their genius."

--------------------------

Suddenly SEP found himself standing in the middle of a crowded bank holding a pistol while watching as the staff and customers screamed and cowered in fear.

"p...please sir...t..take anything you want. J..just don't hurt us!" pleaded the banker.

The SEP displayed his trademark smirk as he held his pistol aloft verbally declaring

"Bang."

The staff cowered even further, now too afraid to look SEP in the face anymore seemingly knowing their fate.

Suddenly sirens echoed in every direction.

About freakin time. SEP thought to himself.

Moments later a voice of authority boomed from outside.

"Drop the weapon or we drop you" announced lead policeman Sine.

SEP pretended to clumsily drop his pistol as he was raising his hands.

"Oh Snap!" he announced while playfully winking at the police squad outside.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

------------------

The following day saw Immortal being relocated to intensive watch ward. A place where suicidal or severely depressed inmates are sent. It was a calm relaxed atmosphere, completely segregated from the rest of the prison and designed for recuperation in a monitored environment.

As Immortal relaxed on a sofa watching another Colts embarrassing defeat on TV he quickly noticed the single link between this ward and the rest of the prison.

Inviso stormed into the room wheeling the book trolley behind her. She despised weak people full of self pity and had always tried to get in and out of the ward as quick as she could.

Immortal directed her over towards.

"What do you want?" she questioned staring at the cast around his neck making it clear that she wasn't going to offer any sympathy for his situation.

Immortal scanned his eyes through the books, he wasn't really interested in reading and would rather strike up a conversation but he soon realized that wasn't happening.

"So uh.. Inviso.."

So glared at him coldly trying to coax him to hurry up his browsing.

Disappointed Immortal lowered his eyes to the book trolley when he noticed an odd book at the end of the line.

Remembering SEP's words he grabbed the book inventively named "Animals having sex" and nodded at Inviso.

She shook her disapprovingly at his selection. i "freak" /i she muttered as she swung her tail on the way out of the ward.

Immortal quickly flipped to the index and his eyes lit up upon noticing a section on Otter Sex.

Upon opening this section a note dropped out, which he closely examined.

'Sup.

If you're reading this you're living it up in suicide ward.

To the west of said ward, is the janitor's supply closet. The only one in the prison.

In here there's a power drill. The SEP needs that for "the plan". Get it.

Immortal folded the paper quietly.

It's like he knew I'd wind up here and had planned for it...

stay tuned...


	13. A special Visitor xxKarmaxx

Episode 13: A special visitor

what to do...

what to do...

It had been a rough couple of weeks for Karma. He had to deal with the guilt of almost being responsible for his roommates death, and the fear of being accused of being Icehawk's killer. An accusation which never came.

So for another day he sat in his cell alone, he had spoken to nobody but an occasional conversation with Inviso in recent times and as watched SEP through the bars strike out using his smooth comments on Pika, he couldn't help but feel lonely inside.

Yet as ever, he insisted on self pity and merely shrugged the idea of leaving his cell.

As the day progressed he continued to lay still facing away from the door, appearing asleep to any passers by.

Yet he was deep in thought. He had lost so much, that remained heavy on his mind.

But now he had a new concern. His reason for being in prison was to pick the right moment to kill Icehawk, with that accomplished he felt like he no further goals or motivations.

"Hey, Hunter!" yelled a prison guard rattling the cell bars interrupting Karma's self pity.

"You got a visitor in the Visiting area. Don't keep her waiting now."

Karma sat up. In all his time here he never was visited by anyone. All his friends were dead, who could this be?

-----------------------------

When Karma arrived at the visitor hall he stared confused at the girl sitting on the other side of the table.

"...Panda?" he spoke vaguely recognizing the face of the widow of his former friend. A friend murdered by Icehawk.

"Yep." she declared smiling. She had never known Karma very well but felt it her duty to represent to now extinct race of tranboys.

"I heard about the news...about Icehawk." she bgan.

"I'm glad I have closure. But... c..can you tell me what happened?" she said straight to the point.

"Well Icehawk got attacked and ki..." Karma responded disappointed that her visit was so formal.

"No." she interrupted.

"I meant to Josh, and tranny and yoblazer and all the others. It was never Vlado, was it? I ask because I Josh spoke of you doing research on Icehawk, about being suspicious of him. What did you find out?"

Karma closed his eyes and massaged his temple. What he found out he was certain of, but he felt that facing the truth was more grim than the Vlado scapegoat lies had been.

Karma nodded and agreed to tell her everything.

"Icehawk was never a tranboy. He...he was a spy, a hired gun. Whatever you want you to call it."

"...A hired gun?" she repeated terrified.

"I discovered that he was working for "the man". A leader who I have of yet have been unable to link to a name." he continued staring at her DDR shirt.

"Vlado was a subordinate of Icehawk. An outlet for him to blame everything on, I guess.

They're mission was to kill all of the tranboys, a task which they accomplished pretty damn well."

Panda cringed at Karma's cold humor and the harsh reality of the situation.

"B...But they're gone now." she asked.

Karma stared out a nearby window. "Yeah. But so long as "the man" wants all tranboys dead, there'll be more Icehawks hunting for the last tranboy... i me /i ."

Panda stared at him with sympathy, unsure what to say.

"My only chance was to find out who "the man" was from Icehawk. That was my reason for getting myself sentenced to prison. I had to stop the root or I was a dead man.

failed and now I'm a sitting duck."

Panda quickly rose out of her seat and spoke to him determined.

"You weren't the only one who did research on this." she said with a hint of a smile.

"Josh did too, I...I think I know who "the man" that Icehawk was working for is."

Karma's eyes opened wide at this. The man who destroyed his life was calling to him. Finally he would know the face behind the shadow that haunted him.

Panda grabbed her backpack and spoke quietly.

"I'll be back at the same time tomorrow, there's something you need to see."

Karma had to be satisfied with that. His plans for revenge could wait one day more.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

knock

knock

Who could that be? thought Karma as he opened the door of his dorm.

"Ed!" he declared pleasantly surprised to see his friend for the first time in months.

"Kay Aitch" greeted the exuberant visitor.

"Good to see you."

Karma nodded, but his grief was plain to see and he knew exactly why Ed was here.

"I...heard what happened. What the crunk, man?" he spoke sincerely.

Karma nodded sorrowfully remembering the death of his friends and clenched his fist as he thought about what Vlado had done.

"Y'know, I feel guilty" admitted Ed.

"Maybe if I had put more thought into the "best student" list in the campus paper last year...m..maybe Vlado wouldn't have gone on this rampage."

Karma flung his arm across his chest at protest.

"There can be no excuse for him. That Bulgarian got what was coming to him."

"...You mean?" Ed spoke quietly slightly disappointed in this revelation.

"Icehawk finished him." Karma told him to his relief.

"...But I wanted to."

Ed grated his fist against the palm of his hand clearly uncomfortable at this news. He quickly left the entrance and invited himself inside, relaxing himself on Karma's sofa.

"You've kept the place well, Karma. Think I'll stay awhile! " he announced laughing.

"Yeah? Awesome!" responded Karma not hiding his delight.

"But what about the cereal business?"

"Cap'n Crunk?"

"Meh, I've done enough advertising for that right now. There are more important things that need addressing right now." he beamed tapping his elbow with his fist thrice. A Clique greeting signal they established in their freshman years.

Karma responded in kind laughing.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

The following day as expected Karma received a tap on his cell bars from the guard gesturing for him to follow. Today however, the guard remained silent.

Karma began walking down the stairs towards the visitor hall eagerly anticipating Panda's return, yet to his surprise the guard grabbed his arm and shook his head gesturing to follow him in a different direction.

Confused, Karma followed him through a set of high security doors and into an area Karma recognized as the Prison Governor's chamber.

The bewildered inmate was left to stand in the center of the room as Governor Sess dramatically spun his chair around from the other side of his desk to face the inmate.

"Well, inmate. I'm afraid we some uh serious business to discuss, m'yes." Sess spoke hastily pushing a spoon and a syringe off his table and out of sight.

Sess spoke no more and issued for one of the security guards to hand Karma today's newspaper.

Karma hastily looked at the headlines of the inappropriately named daily paper "The Evening Icon" , he skipped through the bundles of Canadian and Peter Crouch news before noticing an alarming photo in the corner.

Sess gestured for the paper to be removed and began to explain.

"Panda was assassinated last night sometime. Her family asked that you be informed. They said she went to visit you yesterday.

Is there any reason you think she might have been targeted?"

Karma stared on in horror. The feeling in his stomach was all too familiar.

"...No" he lied.

Sess offered his condolences and gestured for the guard to return Karma to his cell.

As Karma was making his exit he turned to the Governor with a final question.

"...Was it a struggle? Or was it quick?"

Sess bowed his head. "It was a one hit kill, painless and instant. Whoever did it knew what they were doing."

Karma nodded, relieved she didn't suffer.

"But..." continued Sess. "There was one thing odd about it."

Karma listened intently.

"When her body was found, covering the bullet wound they found a single paper folded hawk."

...stay tuned


	14. Incentive xxInvisoxx

Episode 14: Incentive

"..Well?"

"...HEY!" yelled the impatient canteen lady getting frustrated at Karma not paying attention.

"Burger or Chicken CHOOSE!"

Karma snapped quickly realizing his surroundings, he had been lost in thought idly pushing his tray along the dinner line.

Since Panda's death and proof of Icehawk's likely existence Karma felt severely troubled. He knew that his assault on Icehawk couldn't have been fatal and yet by allowing him to be sent to an exterior hospital he was handing Icehawk an opportunity for escape. The blood of Panda and his future victims were on his hands.

But this responsibility made for sheer determination on Karma's part. Information on "the man" had slipped through his hands with Panda's death, but if he could find Icehawk once again, he could find his answers and justice.

But I can't do this alone. Karma thought to himself as he dropped his tray on an empty table in the seating area.

Glancing around he noticed Inviso walking past him nodding to him as she made towards Pika's table. Quickly he reached out and wound his hand around her outstretched tail, tugging on it fiercely.

"Oh no you don't!" he exclaimed instructing for Inviso to sit with him.

Inviso hissed fiercely with pain and submissively took a seat.

"We need to talk." spoke Karma seriously.

"...never do that again." she hissed sternly nursing her tail.

"Your report lied. Icehawk isn't dead." he said bluntly.

"My report? Those are the hospital's reports, iShock is officially dead." she hit back angrily.

Karma apologized as he played with his food uninterested. But the judgment errors had to be put behind him, the solution was what was important. The only solution in Karma's mind was breakout.

He stared Inviso in the eyes, this was something he could not do alone and with Turn absent he felt that she was the only one he could trust. He knew that convincing her was crucial to everything.

"You spoke before..." began Karma. "About your past. About how a man ruined it."

Inviso coyly looked down at her plate with a flat "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" poked Karma.

"Because he's dead, that part of my life is dead. It's over. Bringing it up is pointless." she told him getting increasingly frustrated at where this conversation was going.

Karma nodded pretending to understand.

"...What if I told you he wasn't dead?"

Inviso stared at him wide eyed. "...What? You're lying."

"I didn't want to say anything before because I felt responsible for his death." explained Karma.

"But I realize now that his last moments were with Icehawk."

"...I don't think he killed him. I think they're working together."

Inviso glared with fury evident on her face.

"Karma.." she began.

"We're breaking out of this place and going to kill those two. Prepare yourself." she concluded grabbing her tray and leaving the table.

Karma sat there stunned at how easy that was to convince her, slightly disappointed that his prepared speech would not be required.

As Inviso returned to her cell to mentally prepare herself she felt a part of her awaken which had remained dormant for years.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

click

The President of Connecticut University adjusted his glasses in shock at the sight of the twin briefcases Inviso had opened before him.

"200 Million dollars to complete the transaction with immediate effect." repeated Inviso folding her arms.

The president chuckled adjusting his tie in excitement.

"Very Well Inviso, The University is yours. Treat her well." he declared shaking her hand and grabbing the twin briefcases.

Given that today was the start of Semester Inviso wasted no time in grabbing her prepared supplies and rushing towards Business Studies first lecture.

-----------------------------

She slipped into the lecture hall, quietly locking the door behind her and stood in front of the class gazing out at the eager students in front of her.

"Greetings first years and welcome to University! I, Inviso will be your lecturer" she greeted cheerfully.

She noticed a shy looking student scribbling her name on a notepad in front of her.

"You won't need that dear." she said to Tom Bombadil gesturing for him to put it away.

"You see..." continued Inviso. "We'll be doing things a little different this semester."

"Allow me to demonstrate."

Inviso gestured to a sulky looking kid who she noticed complaining about something to come forward.

The kid, Black Turtle sneered and walked forward to stand beside Inviso on the teaching stage.

"Ok.." Inviso said freshly reaching into her teaching bag.

"This is how the teaching program will work this year."

Inviso quickly pulled out a loaded pistol and launched a shot at Turtle's crotch.

Turtle winced as he fell to the ground struggling to complain as he failed to cope with the pain.

Tom Bombadil raised his hands slightly confused at her teaching methods.

"No questions yet, sweetie." she said kindly beaming at Tom as she continued firing at Turtle's nether regions.

15 shots later and after she demonstrated the more complex "kill shot", she turned to face the stunned class.

"And that's what Battle Royale class is all about..." she concluded casually brushing splatters from Turtle off her sleeve.

An awkward silence flooded the room before a long haired emo kid at the back of the room stood up with a question.

"Yeah uh... this is supposed to be Business class not lets all kill ourselves class". Steiner barely finished his sentence before he was dropped in a single attack.

"...Boom headshot?" answered Inviso not quite sure how else to answer.

She however noticed the sea of horrified bewildered faces.

"...sowwy" she declared sorrowfully shuffling her foot on the ground.

"I didn't mean to steal anybodies kills. Won't happen again"

And with that Inviso wrapped up her presentation, grabbing her notes and backpack before concluding this part of the class.

"There's one degree for each class. " she announced.

"What? Only one? ..Who gets it?" questioned Tom Bombadil.

"The last one alive, of course" she said smiling at Tom.

"Right so, there's knives and pistols under your seats and I think there's a mace in here somewhere. That should be everything you need. Have fun!" she exclaimed exiting the room padlocking it after her.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

As Inviso watched Karma walk into her cell preparing for escape plans she remembered that she hadn't set foot in the outside world since her hearing with the education board after the massacre of 127 students. That was 3 years ago.

Will I be able to pull this off? Attempted escape on a life sentence would labor me with the death penalty. I'll have to make sure this runs smoothly.

She glared at Karma, who once again was lost in thought. Could she trust him?

Karma noticed Inviso watching him and began discussing his escape plan.

"The Basement downstairs has links with the Psyche ward. A ward which is minimum security at best. I think we can make our escape there."

Inviso wasn't thoroughly impressed with his plan, but her lust for a swift end to Vlado overcame this.

"It's worth a shot." she declared grabbing her backpack.

"TIME TO STRIKE THEN!" declared Karma punching the palm of his fist.

"...I don't think so." declared SEP who revealed himself to be suspiciously hiding under Inviso's bed.

Inviso groaned loudly at this sight, staring from Karma and back to the SEP who was fixing his hair.

"...He heard everything." said Karma stating the obvious.

Inviso nodded, she knew exactly what had to be done.

"I'm sorry SEP." she spoke removing a pistol from her backpack and pointing it at the preppy's head.

stay tuned...


	15. Enter the Paladin xxSEPxx

Episode 15: Enter The Paladin

SEP blinked in cute surprise as he looked with a smirk at the convicted mass murderer pointing a gun at his head.

"...Now why would you do that?" he questioned innocently.

Inviso steadied the pistol committed.

"Be blackmailed or put a gun in your head. Easy choice."

SEP shook his head sternly.

"That's not why I'm here. Y'see we have the same goal. It just so happens that I am also breaking out of here."

Karma listened intently gesturing for Inviso to relax, Inviso didn't.

SEP took the initiative to gently push the pistol away from him as he began to explain.

"Your plan sucks..."

Inviso raised her eyebrow at his bluntness.

SEP adjusted his shades and continued.

"Waltzing through the sewers? Yeah i that /i will work." he teased sarcastically.

Karma clenched his fist and sized himself up to SEP's more slender figure.

"What the hell do you know, preppy?"

Inviso tugged on his shoulder while pocketing her pistol.

"He's right...You're plan is goddamn awful."

Karma sulked for a moment before standing down.

SEP adjusted his shirt before continuing his plan explanation.

"To the far east of the prison campus, there's a Giant Enemy Building...Look" he said withdrawing a map from his jacket pocket with a building to the east circled in red, as well as lots of other footnotes on other locations.

Inviso scanned over this map deeply interested in his thinkings.

"That's..." she said pointing at the red circle.

"That's the Workshop building. Where the inmates lucky enough to get on the work team go every day."

"Correct." SEP told her withdrawing the map.

"We get in there, attack it's weak point and we can get into the underground storage hall. From there the infirmary. From there out of here."

His escape plan echoed in the ears of Inviso who took note of every word he spoke, her mind working overtime. Karma was somewhat less impressed with the effort which would be required to put into this.

"Problem. Getting on the work team requires you to be a board of Chris's cult" she spoke rolling her eyes. "Got a plan to get in there?"

SEP nodded, assuring her that there was nothing left unplanned.

"We i convince /i him that he needs us on his team. Simple as that."

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

"Pigeon?" questioned Jay tapping his long time friend on his shoulder.

"...SEP " he corrected showing little interest as he slumped back in his seat at the back of class

Jay stared at him once more noticing an almost sudden change in the appearance and attitude in his closest friend.

"What's with the shades? What are you trying to hide?" he questioned.

SEP shrugged and turned away from Jay, going slightly red faced.

Jay was getting increasingly worried about his friend. It had been 3 days since SEP had been convicted of armed robbery and with his hearing coming up he was worried that he might not get community service and could get labored with jail time instead.

SEP distancing himself almost overnight from Jay didn't ease his concerns any either.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

As SEP relaxed on Inviso's bed somewhat more relaxed with his new comrades he reflected on his goals of getting sent here.

He was still distanced from Pika, had no connections with Chris and had made little progress in escape preparation. But positively he had a pair of comrades to aid him and Immortal securing a vital tool at the other end of the campus.

As the 3 of them paced around Inviso's room trying to grasp the events that had progressed that evening, SEP posed the single question that had been bothering him.

"We need to get in Chris's good books. Any ideas?"

Inviso stayed silent twitching her snout in SEP's direction.

Karma shook his head in frustration. "Chris runs this place, he's not an officer but his authority is that of one. I don't know how we'll even get near him, he has favors pulled everywhere to keep him off the yard and gym."

SEP stared at the ground trying once more to formulate a brilliant plan.

"I guess...I guess we could."

"HOLD IT." yelled Inviso her arm outstretched.

"GAAH!" yelled Karma impulsively looking stunned.

Inviso folded her arms, looking down at the SEP. She had been suspicious for some time now and was satisfied that she had reached a conclusion.

"...When I became a furry, I had certain i enhancements /i made." she explained.

"...A new tail, super sensitive ears and most relevant improved smell."

"I can now smell things that humies can't hope to notice."

SEP twitched nervously, awaiting her accusation.

"And..." continued Inviso. "What I can smell from you is no Y Chromosome."

"Which is very odd indeed for a male."

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

"Are you sure about this, Ashley?" Pigeon questioned staring his ex girlfriend in her eyes.

Ryoko adjusted her newly acquired leather jacket.

"I'm sure. Somebody's got to mop up stinger's mess!" she answered smiling.

"You should probably head to school as me for the next few days...Get into character." Pigeon told her nervously looking around.

Ryoko nodded and went over the plan once more in a more gruff voice. "I am the SEP. I'll raid a back, get sent to Board 8 Prison, get pika out of there and do it all without getting a criminal record." she finished covering her eyes with a pair of shades.

"Coooo..." Pigeon responded approvingly.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

"So who are you, really? " questioned Inviso folding her arms at the imposter.

Karma stared at both of them utterly perplexed at what was unfolding in front of him.

SEP suddenly looked pale and for the first time they saw him looking completely uncomposed. He shuffled awkwardly and tried to avoid their eye contact before chuckling and removing his shades.

"I never dreamed that anybody would be able to outsmart me in her, I had planned so carefully. Who knew an enhanced snout would do me out?" he said coyly.

SEP then removed his shades and rustled his hair somewhat and stood up to make an announcement.

"You're right. I'm not Male, and I'm not even the SEP." she admitted.

"My name is...my name is Ryoko."

stay tuned...


	16. Prepare for Trouble xxRyokoxx

Episode 16: Prepare for Trouble, and make it double!

"My name is...my name is Ryoko." repeated the girl posing as a preppy male.

Inviso nodded, her suspicions confirmed.

Karma stared wide jawed at her, jaw ajar before he began investigating the dimensions of her chest for further "proof".

"Stop that." scowled Ryoko meeting his gaze.

"So..." began Inviso folding her arms coldly demanding an explanation.

Ryoko motioned her hands as she was about to begin her explanation when a figure standing in the doorway of the cell.

"Cooo..." spoke the visitor folding his arms in intrigue at what was standing before him.

Inviso glared at the newcomer in her cell. His appearance consisting of a bleached hair, shades and a collared rugby shirt was unmistakable.

"...SEP?" questioned Inviso utterly confused as she glanced at the newcomer and his identical Ryoko.

"...Wha?...I'm seeing double FOUR SEP'S!" exclaimed Karma as he used the confusion to take another glance at Ryoko's chest.

Ryoko pushed her fingers together embarrassed at the situation.

"I'm sorry, SEP."

"Well this is swell...I've got an IMP...In the furries cell." rhymed SEP tugging at his collar.

Ryoko red faced quickly gestured for SEP to step outside so they could converse in private for a moment.

------------

"...What are you doing in here, yokles?" questioned SEP folding his arms.

Ryoko shuffled nervously glancing at an eye patched prisoner who trudged by them down the corridor.

"...stingers told me everything." she explained.

SEP let out a sigh as he stared into the eyes of his ex girlfriend. He still didn't quite understand the situation but felt he was getting closer.

"He told me how you were in here...to repay a favor to him, and get his friend out of here." she continued explaining.

"I...I got a job in the psych ward, y'know just talking to some of the patients there."

"...And you sneaked into the prisoner section of here to find moi?" he questioned lightly pounding his chest.

"Bingo."

SEP nodded before asking the obvious. "So why are you dressed and pretending to be me?"

Ryoko suddenly issued a stern look of determination. "I intercepted from a patient in the psych ward, a note...from you."

SEP looked slightly unsettled at this. His entire escape plan hinged on Immortal's success.

"I read about your plan to get out of here. But..." she hesitated

"But...It won't work, I know it won't. I know..."

"You know what?" questioned SEP sensing that she was feeling upset with this.

"I knew that if you did this...you would i die /i ." she responded grimly.

SEP folded his arms unimpressed.

"How could you possibly know that, babes?"

Ryoko pushed her index fingers together while staring at the ground.

"B...Because I can see the future...through my dreams."

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

Chris shuffled as he walked paced around the word shed, his trusty spear in hand.

He examined the six workers who were carving out license plates at their work stations. They had to stay late because of a sudden strict deadline the external employer had imposed on them. While Chris was above work of any sort, he'd be sure to take responsibility that his underlings got this work done. Although, he was especially alert tonight for a different reason.

He glanced ahead of him at a henchman of his working hard, and another to his left. Stopping for a moment Chris glanced over his shoulder watching the newcomer SEP shiftily looking around him, his work had been inefficient at best. Inefficiency was something Chris disliked, Dishonesty was something he didn't tolerate.

He tightened his spear as he told his underlings "We've done enough for tonight, get out of my sight."

The underlings got up to leave, tired after hours of work. All except for SEP who stood up to talk to Chris after the others had left the room.

SEP was nervous, his usual cool exterior shattered. There was droplets of sweat evidently dripping from his face and a tone of desperation in his voice.

"I'll stay behind and...finish the job, boss." he declared.

Chris turned around furious, spear in hand.

"What the hell have you been doing in here?" he demanded.

"Taking me for a fool?"

The SEP reacted in shock at this accusation, the fear evident on his face.

"You've been playing me for a fool. Lies, Lies and more lies." Chris shock his spear in fury.

"Yeah..." said SEP.

"I played you for a fool and I'll continue to play you" he said smugly reaching quickly for a pistol confined in the rear of his pants.

A foolish move as SEP was unaware of Chris's Paladin training. Instinctively and without remorse he thrust his spear into the soft exposed stomach of the preppy.

Stunned and mouth wide open he slumped over himself onto the spear, cold and lifeless.

Startled Ryoko sprung awake horrified.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

Ryoko bowed her head as she concluded her findings.

"No matter what I try to do, ...you're going to die SEP."


	17. Dry your eyes Mate xxTurnxx

Episode 17: Dry your eyes, Mate.

i What a mess...

First the cellar incident where I was almost responsible for the death of that Brit douchebag. Then Panda's death...

Gah, Curse you Icehawk. I don't know how yet, but I'll get clear of this place. And when I do...

But I guess the means matters most right now and my plan sure as hell isn't getting me anything but an extra 5 years. I guess as Inviso says we need to rely on the SEP.

Rely on him...That guy cares more about his hair composure than he does us, How can I trust him?

Then there's that Ryoko chick. She really stirred things up, as if they needed stirring. But looks like she's out of here and back in the psych ward, hopefully she didn't disrupt the SEP too much..

...GAH!

/i 

Karma's thoughts were interrupted with bright searing light pouring in on him from the morning sun.

"...That 'urt, does it mate?" questioned a shadowy figure standing in front of him.

Karma adjusted his focus to notice the slender yet demanding stature of Turn placed in front of him.

Arms crossed and a scowl upon his face, there was little doubt in Karma's mind that Turn meant business.

Karma had expected his return any day now and simply sneered as he already knew what the conclusion of this encounter would be.

"GET ON YOUR BLOODY KNEES!" demanded Turn attempting to raise the tension to the next level.

Karma slowly slumped out of bed issuing a dramatic yawn.

"...You know I don't roll that way, Turn." he responded casually.

Turn revealed the crowbar concealed behind his back, fury in his eyes. He wanted to see the man who nearly killed him quiver in fear at the sight of him, he wanted this respect.

Karma stared blankly at his weapon for a moment.

"TIME TO STRIKE THEN?" he questioned jokingly.

Turn's upper lip quivered as he raised his crowbar in prepartion.

"But before you do..." interrupted Karma calmly.

"I think you want to hear this."

Turn halted his attack but refused to let his guard down believing this was mind tricks.

"Icehawk is responsible for the death of my childhood friends, all of them." Karma began circling around Turn.

"He crushed yoblazer and DNEA without mercy."

"He forced transience into exhale, hunting him down like a dog for years before..." he grimly ended glancing at the cookie memento in front of him.

"And any that got in his way were dead too." he thought remembering Josh and Panda.

Turn's mood softened, beginning to lose the urge to pummel him into oblivion.

"Icehawk won't rest until the final tranboy is put into the ground... i me /i ." Karma stared into Turn's eyes.

"The blood of the innocent will flow until that happens..."

"So I used you to get the upperhand on him, I had him outnumbered and had knowledge that he never knew I had. Yet..."

Karma stared at the ground remembering his failure.

"Had I known..." he continued

"...That it would turn out like that, I wouldn't have used like that. I'm not like him, I don't use sacrifices to get what I want."

Turn nodded beginning to understand his situation, he had secretly appreciated the time away from the prison but his character always demanded payback for any lack of respect.

"But...y'know." Karma said displaying a twinkling smile.

"You came back at just the right time...I'm getting out of here to put things right."

Karma stared at Turn's stunned face for a moment.

"...And you're coming with me."

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

"Awright lads, here's the bloke" said the SunHill police officer gesturing to a cell with a mopey teen furiously punching the brick wall.

James groaned at the sight of his friend, secretly hoping that some sort of mistake had been made.

"ugh...What did he do?"

The police officer folded his arms and began tutting loudly like a parent reacting to an infant drawing on walls.

"This bloke ere is a repeat offender, innit." he spoke loudly making sure Turn could hear him from the other side of the bars.

The police officer pulled out a list of offenses from his pocket and began reading them out to the visitors James and Adam.

"Drunk and disorderly conduct..." he began.

"Fourteen times..."

James held his head in his arms mortified at the situation.

"Stalking and harassment."

"Attacking an Officer with a melee weapon."

"Sexual abuse towards small mammals."

10 minutes later

"and he's damaging property as we speak, OY STOP THAT!" concluded the policeman who noticed that Turn had began hammering his lunch tray on the cell wall.

Quickly the policeman unlocked the cell and gestured for the visitors to enter.

"I'll give ye 5 minutes lads, then this bloke is going to a more i 'appropriate /i facility."

------------

"...nice goin' mate. Bloody wonderful." congratulated adam sarcastically clapping Turn's efforts.

"I was bloody set up by that andy git wasn't I?" Turn lashed back impulsively.

"...Andy set you up to smash a policeman on a house call with a Cricket bat?" James questioned skeptically.

Turn scowled at the notion of pinning the blame on anybody but Andy.

"I'll get that plonker, and when I do..."

"GAH!" responded James becoming more and more frustrated.

"When are you going to get it? It's you that's suffering from all of this. You're getting outsmarted by in Andy! Do you realize how humiliating that is?"

Turn stopped for a moment in stun as the verbal daggers struck him.

"...I warned you, Turn. Over and Over again. And now looks what's happening! "

James followed up.

"I'm missing valuable Stewart Downing worshiping time thanks to this nonsense. Goodbye Turn."

he spoke frustrated gesturing for Adam to follow him out.

"w...wait" said Turn stunned with his arms outstretched.

"This isn't the end!"

Adam clenched his fist giving a sorrowful look back.

"The bobby says 5 years mate. You'll be away from a while, we...we'll have moved on by the time you're out...Sorry."

Turn sniffled in frustration, he hadn't thought or planned for any of this.

Impulsively as James and Adam began to walk out of sight he spoke what he hoped would not be his last words to them.

"'jaxe, overlord...Remember how we've gone to every FA Cup Final together since we were kids?"

he questioned watching as the duo stopped to listen.

"This year will be no different. I'll break out of here!"

Adam stopped unsure of what to say, for James it was easy.

"...Break out? You can't even outdo a kid in a dog costume, even right now you're trying to smash a bloody brick wall!"

He lowered his head and spoke quietly what he suspected for a long time.

"...I'm sorry Turn. You're a failure...at everything you do. You can't pull this off."

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

Since I arrived here I've had my dosh stolen, been outdone by Karma twice, beaten around by Icehawk and heck even a bloody cookie.

I've failed at everything I've tried...have I really changed...at all?

As Turn stared at himself in the cell mirror, he clenched his fist in uncharacteristic determination.

"Bull."

"I can pull this off, I'll show them what Turn is made up."

"The Queen help me, I'm BREAKING OUT OF THIS BLOODY PRISON."

I'll be a success. This is who I am.

...stay tuned.


	18. Fate xxSir Chrisxx

Episode 18: Fate

No matter what I try to do, ...you're going to die SEP.

Those words seen in a flash of the future by Ryoko haunted SEP as he awoke on this fateful morning.

Today was the day he started work in the Sir Chris run shack on the superb. His assigned task being to engrave license plates with the available equipment, in return he'd get a minimal amount of money and time away from the yard.

But these usual perks were not of any interest to SEP.

This was all about his masterful plan, a plan which he had been plotting for weeks since his arrival.

Now it was time for the fruits of his labor to become evident, the stage for the SEP's plan was set, and his unmatched determination was certain that he'd seize the chance.

---------------------------------

Immortal seriously confused with the going ons since his release yesterday shrugged mildly when Inviso asked him what he knew.

"I gave him the power drill which I got on his instruction from the psych ward. He hasn't told me what he plans to do with it." he answered with an edgy grin.

Inviso folded her arms in frustration. Immortal may have been satisfied with the details of their escape plan being hidden but she wasn't.

Every thing about SEP concerned her. His unexplained motives for being behind bars, his cocky attitude, how he managed to convince Chris to employ him and how he always seemed to have contraband overlooked by the prison guards. Lot's of things didn't add up with the SEP.

Karma's outlook was somewhat different as he glared at his fellow escapee.

"Chill, ok?" he instructed Inviso.

"The man's putting his ass on the line and if he's willing to do the hard work himself, let him. We sit back and reap the rewards. Awwww yeah!"

Turn nodded in agreement spouting his usual generic crap.

"Too right geeza."

Immortal was also supportive of the duo's views much to Inviso's annoyance.

"He knew exactly where the power tool was, he knew exactly where the weak zone was and even how to get Chris on side." he reasoned.

"SEP's plan is genius. I don't think there's any reason to doubt him, Inviso."

Inviso wasn't convinced as she continued trying to put the pieces together, wagging her tail furiously.

"What if...What if SEP's plan doesn't really include us? If it's so flawless it'll work without us...what's his motivation, and his reason for getting our help when he clearly doesn't need it..."

Suddenly something triggered silently in her mind. Ignoring the others bickering she quietly slipped outside in search of the SEP.

--------------

"...humph.." snorted Chris as he eyeballed his new recruit.

Chris was very unsettled by SEP's appearance, a stark contrast to the usual dignified men of power that his selective club consisted of.

As SEP took his seat towards the rear of the room in the work shack, he noticed fellow inmates red13n and Sytha inspecting him from behind.

Chris folded his arms as he went through the work list handed to him by his inside prison guard Heroic Mario.

The mood of usual close unity and scheming was absent today and replaced by a quiet suspicious mood, all eyes were directed to the bleach haired preppy at the back of the room punching holes calmly in a license plate.

What shocked most of the regulars more than his appearance was Chris's almost submissive attitude towards this nobody. Why was he showing him respect, what was so important to him? How had the hard man Chris been convinced like this? 

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

"Chris." demanded SEP as he ventured into the scarcely populated eastern corner of the yard. A corner dominated by Chris and his gang, untrodden territory for a man who values drawing breath.

Chris spun around shocked by his insolence but slightly amused by his courage.

He gestured for Sytha to take sit down again after he caught him readying his fists.

"...This better be good." snorted the self proclaimed Paladin with an air of authority.

"It is..." responded SEP so confidently that Chris felt his authority threatened.

As Chris sized himself up to the smaller more feeble preppy with spear in hand he spied a backpack held in his arms.

In a flash SEP unleashed an incredible roundhouse kick, but not on Chris. On his spear, snapping the fragile handle in two to Chris's dismay.

"You're going to hire me for your workshop, Chris. I'm going to start on tomorrow night, there will be no questions." whispered SEP quietly handing Chris the backpack.

Stunned at the SEP's actions Chris hastily investigated the backpack contents.

His eyes widened in shock as he spied oceans of 100 Karma bundles in front of him. How could this man have such riches? Why did it mean so much to him?

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

Chris shuffled as he paced around the work shed, no spear in hand as he usually would.

He examined the six workers who were carving out license plates at their work stations. They had to stay late because of a sudden strict deadline the external employer had imposed on them. While Chris was above work of any sort, he'd be sure to take responsibility that his underlings got this work done. Although, he was especially alert tonight for a different reason.

He glanced ahead of him at a henchman of his working hard, and another to his left. Stopping for a moment Chris glanced over his shoulder watching the newcomer SEP shiftily looking around him, his work had however been superb. He was impressed and somewhat satisfied in himself accepting SEP's generous offer.

"That'll do it lads." he announced gesturing for the workers to leave.

The underlings got up to leave, tired after hours of work. All except for SEP who stood up to talk to Chris after the others had left the room.

SEP was calm as ever, his cool exterior giving the appearance of utter internal collectiveness.

He smirked cheekily as Chris glanced him over and swayed his shades slightly.

"Well...we don't have the order completed, but I could not give a damn, friend." he joked to SEP his mind wandering to his newly acquired thousands.

"Glad to hear it boss." SEP calmly said patting him friendlily on the back glancing around to make sure they were alone.

"I'll stay behind and...finish the job too, boss." he declared.

Chris laughed, he wasn't entirely certain what this kid wanted out of working here but he wasn't in a position to care as he determined that whatever immature reason it was, it wasn't worth what he was getting from it. He somewhat liked this kid and his courage. But ultimately not enough.

Chris readied a knife in his pocket for the planned strike. The money was great, but the problem of not showing him proper respect was the ultimate insult to Chris. An insult which Chris did not tolerate. It would end here.

Chris swung around violently brandishing the knife at the cornered SEP.

Stunned, he looked at the SEP's face. Completely cool, relaxed and not a wrinkle of fear...He was expecting this. Chris then glanced at the pistol being pointed square in his face.

"...Can't let you do that, Chris." announced the SEP tugging his collar before he unleashed a shot square in the Paladin's face.

Had Chris not organized that no security be patrolling this area at the time they would have heard the second shot ending an era of dominance in Board 8 Penitentiary.

Stay tuned...


	19. One Tailed Angel xxSEPxx

Episode 19: One Tailed Angel.

As Inviso sneaked around the rear of the yard towards the work shack she noticed the suspicious lack of guards patrolling. There was something sinister in the air that she didn't need enhanced smell to detect.

As she sidled outside the entrance she grasped her newly acquired evidence in one hand, the evidence that allowed everything to slot into place, her tool of justice in the other.

Wasting no time she stormed into work shack pistol outstretched.

She immediately saw SEP attempting to stuff Chris's corpse through a narrow hole which he had drilled pressure points to create in the back wall.

"...It's over SEP. I have the high ground." she declared standing on the elevated entrance walkway.

SEP ignored the threat and proceeded to dump the corpse down the newly drilled hole. It landed with a satisfying thud.

Inviso refused to let her aim waver and readied herself.

SEP stared down at the pistol being pointed at his head, chuckled and winked at her.

"If you think I don't have it in me to do this...you're sorely mistaken." announced Inviso coldly as her finger calmly caressed the trigger.

SEP remained calm as he shook his head politely.

"I know what you're capable off." he admitted.

"I also know that you're not a fool. And shooting your ticket out of here is something you have no intention of doing."

"You've told me your plan, preppy. But unfortunately you lied about one detail."

"...It doesn't include us." she said fiercely throwing her evidence on the floor in front of her.

SEP examined the card which lay before him, terror sweeping over his face as he examined an all too familiar ID card. That of stingers.

"...What did you do to her?" questioned SEP concerned for Pika.

"There's my proof." said Inviso smugly, her suspicions confirmed.

"..What did you do to her?" asked SEP beginning to lose his temper.

His entire plan and reason for being her had been to rescue Pika from this place, If Inviso was standing in the way of this goal he knew what needed to be done.

"I tied her up and had my way with her." Inviso said teasingly making Tomb Raider like gun poses.

"Then stole her ID card because it looked kinda cool."

SEP glared at her with hateful scorn.

Inviso glanced back, positioning the gun on him once more.

"...She's fine. She doesn't even know I have this."

SEP sighed in relief, still not paying any heed to the gun pointed at him.

"This stingers, you told me he was an old friend of yours before. So naturally I'm suspicious when I see that Pika is being held under this name." Inviso summarized.

"I guess it's clear now that you're plan involved only you and her leaving this place. You didn't want me and Karma trying in case it heightened security, so you made false promises. And while you were at it, you strung Immortal along to do the job you couldn't."

SEP folded his arms not hiding his pride at the technical genius of his plan.

"..I said I'd bring you along so I will. The path is made, so it doesn't matter whether 2 or 6 come use it."

"Forgive me for not trusting the word of a guy who set up Immortal to kill himself." Inviso snapped back.

Sensing that he needed a convincing agreement to sway Inviso he chose to pull out the big guns.

"Do you know why I need to get Pika out of here, babes?"

Inviso raised her eyebrow surprised that a guy staring death in the face would ask such a question.

"eh... sounds like Pika's been imprisoned falsely because of this stingers so you're correcting a wrong?" she guessed.

"Good guess, but like other males compared to me it's just not quite good enough." he smirked.

"I'm getting Pika out of here as a favor to Stingers. A favor. A favor which you might be interested to hear about."

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

---4 years ago---

"The Agasonex Tomb..." repeated SEP as the teen examined his GPS device.

My quest has brought me here, some suburban household? Not where I expected to find the 2nd half of an ancient Egyptian map.

A swift knock on the door later and SEP was greeted by a curious stranger.

"Yes?" questioned Pika curiously staring at the traveler.

SEP quickly stuffed his torn map into his pocket.

"Hi, the name's SEP. I'm new to the neighborhood. Just dropping in to say hey." he lied

Pika smiled and happily invited him inside. There he was greeted by Mana and Stingers.

SEP glanced from one to another, thoroughly unsure at who might possess his desired item.

But aware of the significance of the treasure, he remained silent.

-------

Months later after integrating himself into the community and their school, he saw something curious in the gym changing room on Stingers.

Ignoring the minuscule genitalia SEP turned his attention to strange red marks on the torso of Stingers.

"What...What is that?" he asked curious.

Stingers appeared slightly embarrassed that SEP was bringing attention to a large mark on his body.

"It's nothing..Just a birth mark.." he responded.

"...Looks like...a Map." discovered SEP with a twinkle in his eye.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

"Two Map halves. One inherited by me, one engraved on Stingers. To the Agasonex tomb, a tomb of unlimited Karma." summarized SEP.

"Sounds like a fairy tale." responded Inviso.

"...The tomb is cursed." SEP assured her.

"We've tried in the past to work together to piece the map together. Anytime we've tried, great curses have come our way. Both our parents died, Stingers house hit by a meteor, my friend Jay was almost killed."

SEP bowed his head almost in defeat. "Stingers wanted to cancel looking into this Tomb, he couldn't handle it. I did everything I could to try and convince him otherwise. But it wasn't happening...And then he need a favor from me...get Pika out. And...I'm going to do that, and he agreed to assist me. I'm going to that Tomb and get those treasures."

Inviso stared skeptical at him.

"If you don't stand in the way of my goal. You can get in on the deal, babes." He offered.

Inviso was thoroughly uncertain of the credibility of this story but the prospect of unlimited karma was too alluring to ignore.

"Think about it. You could shoot me right now and get the hell out of here, babes. But without help and funds, you won't be able to disappear and you'll be straight back here. This time with a death penalty." SEP reasoned.

Inviso glanced at her gun and at the pleading preppy. Accepting help from others is not something she did lightly, but his points were too good to ignore.

"Bang." she proclaimed loudly as she held down her pistol with a smile.

"We're going back now to get the others. Then we're getting out of here...Tonight. And we'll do it together."

SEP stroked the back of his head, his plan being executed so soon was unprecedented and yet the buzz of the challenge was pulsing through his veins.

"Tonight...We go." he concluded.

stay tuned...


	20. Season Finale

Episode 20: Season Finale

"You're havin' a laff bird ain't ya?" boomed Turn shocked at this revelation.

Inviso folded her arms seriously glaring furiously.

"This isn't something you kid about." reasoned Karma as he swatted his belongings from his shelf into a backpack, glancing for a moment at his giant cookie memento.

i Soon tranny...soon you'll be avenged. /i 

"Get your things, we leave in one hour. Meet at the work shack." repeated Inviso as she left their cell.

"Blimey..." responded Turn still stunned.

-------------------------------------------

After informing Immortal of the news which he had been waiting to hear so set off upon the more difficult task. Convincing a law abiding citizen to become an escaped convict with a group of strangers.

"Hey Pika!" greeted Inviso pleasantly as she entered her cell where Pika was busy watching LOST on Tv.

Pika turned off the Tv and smiled edgily at her visitor as it was unexpected so late in the evening.

"I have something of yours." Inviso informed her pushing straight to the point as time was running short.

She quickly hurled the ID card towards Pika's outstretched arms.

Pika glanced at Stinger's ID card before nervously pocketing it.

"...Thanks" she muttered quietly hoping for no follow on questions.

"I heard what you did for him...Real heroic." admitted Inviso staring her directly in the eyes.

Pika let out a shocked gasp before rising to her feet.

"H...How could you possibly know what I've done?"

Inviso paused for a moment reflecting on her goal. She had to get Pika down to the work shack in the next 40 minutes or the SEP would refuse to guide them out of there. She could tell her the truth that SEP was convicted because he planned to break her out, but given her trust level of him was incredibly low after Immortal's attempted suicide, she thought deceit was the better option.

"Because I asked him. I asked Stingers." Inviso lied flicking her long pointy ears as she did so.

Pika's eyes widened. How had Inviso come in contact with him? How was this possible.

Not waiting for the inevitable question, Inviso followed on with her story.

"When I was wheeling the book trolley through the Psych ward, I met him. He asked about you, how you were. And he told me everything. About how he was vote stuffing, how you took the fall for him. Everything."

Pika shuffled nervously for a moment lost in thought giving Inviso great satisfaction that she was buying her story.

"He's hiding in the Work shack right now, waiting for you. I'm to deliver this message to you. I took your ID card out of your room earlier just to make sure his story checked out." she finished thoroughly impressed with her performance.

Pika glanced at the wall clock. Lockdown would occur in 30 minutes so if she wanted to get there and back she'd have to leave now. Entering an out of bounds area was not a decision she'd take lightly but the prospect of seeing Stingers again was too alluring.

"Can you take me there?" she asked Inviso without a thread of fear.

Inviso nodded relieved.

-------------------

After crouching in the shadows and withstanding the chilly winter breeze to reach the shack, Inviso slid the door open and gestured for Pika to enter.

Pika hesitant entered the pitch dark room, suddenly as Inviso flipped the light switch she found herself surrounded by 4 Male inmates. None of them Stingers.

"IT'S A TRAP!" screamed Turn with delight at the situation.

Pika glanced back at the doorway where Inviso stood blocking the entrance and the realization of her situation swept over her.

"W...What do you want from me?"

"Cool it babes." snapped SEP adopting the persona of a hostage taker as he withdrew his pistol.

"We don't to use this on you, but if you don't comply we will.." he chuckled as he gestured towards the gaping hole in the rear wall.

Pika looked to her left at her friend Immortal saddened to see him involved in the situation.

Immortal hung his head low refusing to stare her in the eyes.

Karma quickly advanced on her lightly pushing her towards the hole.

Pika glanced down through the dim passage identifying the corpse of Chris nearby.

"...what are you going to do with me?" she gulped.

"...I'm sorry you had to see that." responded SEP disturbed by the front they were putting on.

"..What we need you to do is come with us and assist us in escaping. We need six people. You do that and we won't hurt you."

Pika nodded acknowledging that she had little other choice.

"TIME TO ESCAPE THEN." Karma roared triumphantly as he led the party of six through the tunnel.

-----------------------------

"...Sweet as a bloody nut." Turn commented sarcastically gazing at the complex sewer system which they had leaped into.

"This...This looks confusing" admitted Immortal as he stared at pathways and waterways which seemed to spiral in every direction.

SEP calmly tapped his head and gestured for the others to follow, watching in the corner of his eye as Inviso kept her pistol pointed towards Pika.

The team followed SEP without further questions for several minutes, crossing over pathways, ignoring openings and never once wavering or hesitating in their direction. SEP had planned their route mentally over and over.

Finally they had reached their destination. He pointed to the metal grating above him while brandishing a rope from his backpack.

Immortal cringed as he recognized the very same rope as the one that had been tied around his neck weeks ago.

SEP tied a nearby rock around one end of the rope and skillfully swung it upwards managing to entangle it on the grate above and for it to fall back down while tied around it.

He gestured for Karma to grab one end of the rope and simultaneously they tugged on the rope.

They heaved and pulled with all their might, freedom depending on it.

Eventually the grate gave way, snapping in two under the pressure, one half tumbling into the sewers, the other half remaining unstably supporting the rope entangled around it.

The team glanced nervously at shattered half grate that would have to support their climbing weight. If it fell, their chances of escape were nil.

"..It was supposed to hinge open, not snap." admitted SEP groaning in frustration as he tugged lightly on the rope before beginning his climb upwards.

There was little problem in the rope holding the weight of the slender preppy and he gracefully hoisted himself up above and onto the infirmary deck above.

Karma quickly attempted to follow before he faced down the threat of SEP's pistol from above.

"She goes next." he said gesturing for Pika to follow.

Karma grumbled before allowing Pika to grudgingly climb upwards before he attempted to climb again.

Liking the gun violence idea Inviso applied a similar tactic forcing the unarmed Karma to stand back and hope the rope didn't snap. It didn't.

As the muscled Karma tugged on the rope and launched himself upwards grunting with each tug, the grate above strained and groaned, threatening to snap at any moment.

"You bloody beefcake. If you break it I swear your arse is mine!" roared Turn shaking his fist while hurling several more Britisms at his cellmate while Immortal looked on uncomfortably.

Eventually Karma struggled his way to the top joining the others and swinging the tattered rope down to Turn who wasted no time in clambering up.

As Turn neared the top he got increasingly worried about his stability.

Ugh.. that grate is sounding worse than Lily Allen getting beat by a sack of babies.

And in a moment of desperation he threw himself forward grasping for the upper level as instantly the grate snapped and plummeted to the floor below.

Somehow the Brit had managed to clamber onto the floor and desperately flailed his legs on the space below.

Karma grabbed his arm and aided by SEP hauled him upwards, afterwards glaring down at the helpless figure of Immortal below them.

Immortal dropped to his knees and cringed for a moment. His opportunity was seconds away but now it had vanished.

Am I doomed to forever spend my days paying for a crime which I didn't do?

he thought mournfully as he gazed into the murky waters beneath him.

Karma and Turn muttered their apologies before investigating their new surroundings.

Pika shook her head furiously. "We can't leave him behind. What if they find him and he's on his own?"

SEP was thoroughly disappointed with this outcome and stroked his bleached hair before saying honestly. "There isn't a thing I can do for you, Immortal. Thanks for everything you've done to get me here. But I'm sorry."

Immortal glared sorrowfully at the SEP for a moment watching as Inviso dragged Pika away from the open hole and towards the Infirmary door.

SEP nodded and prepared to leave as well.

"But you know, SEP." began Immortal calmly.

"When I DO get out of here, you owe me big time!"

SEP chuckled, issuing a Fonz like pose in his direction before rushing off to join the others.

He pushed the rear exit of the infirmary open and joined the others staring into the face of freedom..and at the same time Doom.

In front of them lay an open field, Freedom.

However with this openness came exposure, exposure which the security tower and the sniper which hid there would use.

As SEP examined the situation he noticed a tug on his sleeve.

"I'd recognize that poser gesture anywhere." Pika informed him.

"This isn't a hostage situation, you're a friend of Stingers! Just what's going on."

Somewhat relieved by her calmness SEP smiled and nodded. But he wasn't about to tell her everything just yet. For now alone was the time for concentration. Now was the time to live and be free or die like hunted game.

SEP took a deep breath and carefully explained the situation. A situation which he had kept hidden up to this point.

"See that tower behind us?" SEP nodded gesturing to a lookout tower directly beside the Infirmary.

"We run out there, that Sniper sees us and hot damn he won't miss."

Karma held his arm up his head and stared out into the distance noticing a grassy hill which could be reached after about 30 seconds of frantic running.

"So what's the plan? This area is wide open. How do we avoid the Sniper's fire?"

SEP groaned and stroked his temple.

"...We don't."

"WOT?" yelled Turn frustrated.

"Think about it. " clarified Inviso.

"He's a Sniper. He hones his being into a single shot...One shot."

SEP nodded in agreement.

"It would take him too long to reload to get another in. He gets one shot on five of us. Like those odds guys?" he smirked

"You're bloody kidding me..." groaned Turn as he glanced at the open field in front of him.

"Don't you watch movies? The token minority ALWAYS gets killed in situations like these!"

---------------------

As the five of them lined up for a frantic dash for freedom knowing that at any time they might be mercilessly hacked down.

"Listen." said SEP giving a final piece of advice.

"..In all likelihood, somebody is going to die here, and if it happens...don't stop."

"We have 30 seconds to reach that hill, if we stop there will be more than one casualty."

The group nodded with Pika pausing uncertain.

SEP strategically positioned himself behind Pika to shield her as he gave the signal for them to run.

"TIME TO RUN THEN." yelled Karma as he dashed out in front of the others towards the distant hill.

Suddenly the group within moment noticed a glaring spotlight being directed upon them as well as sirens from every angle deafening them as they tore towards freedom anticipating the shot at any moment.

Suddenly Pika flopped to the deck.

Instinctively SEP ignored his own advice and dug his feet into the ground to halt his advance and glanced down upon Pika on the ground as the others continued running.

"I tripped!" she screamed. "GO!" as she hastily tried to regain her balance.

SEP looked in shock, it had been a false alarm as he attempted to regain his running composure.

b BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM /b 

Pika watched in horror as the preppy slumped to the ground bearing a hole in his neck, oozing blood from his mouth.

"...nooo" she groaned. "NO!"

SEP coughed and spluttered, his hand reaching into his pocket and handing her a piece of paper, shaking as he did so. Before he breathed his last.

Pika clenched the paper in her hand, tears dwelling in her eyes, fury in her soul as she saw in the distance Inviso waving gesturing for her to hurry out of there.

She sensed the Sniper reloading as the desperately flung herself towards the hill.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

She looked up muddy faced after she had dived behind the hill for cover, examining if she was hit.

She wasn't.

Inviso quickly breathed a sigh of relief and one of anguish as she gestured for the other 3 to follow her into the distance and as far away from the Board 8 Penitentiary as possible.

--------------------------

As the sun rose the following morning, the group found themselves miles clear of the land of Contest Stats and reckoned they were the safety of the central plains of Board 8. The land of freedom.

The running was over. They were free. Free to live their lives and achieve their goals.

For some revenge, for some discovery and uncertainty for others. What awaited them, they didn't know. But their destined path beckoned, a call they would answer.

Turn hastily slapped Karma on the back in celebration.  
"You came through for me mate. Bloody great show, geeza!"

Karma nodded laughing slightly, however inside his thoughts were on only one person. Icehawk.

Sitting on an outstretched branch of a tree above them Pika examined the Map SEP had handed her examining the notes on the rear.

"..Tomb of Agasonex." she repeated aloud.

"...I guess this is my calling."

While Inviso sat overlooking the sunrise in front of her, the burden of a life sentence lifted. The refreshing air of a new start upon her.

She gazed as the orange brilliance of the morning sun banished the darkness in front of her. Something she had never appreciated before this moment.

"...Nothing wrong with that." she commented as she lay back on the grassy mound.

Thanks for reading.


	21. The Heart of the Prison xxPikaxx

Episode 1: Smooth Piloting Fox

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. SMASH

"wot the bloody hell was that?" stated a confused Brit as he stroked the rear of his head.

"You come into my domain and do what.. .fall asleep? That isn't very polite, and if you're not going to be polite, then I'm not going to play nice" sneered the tall well built attacker as he picked up his projectile.

The Brit examined this weapon before characteristically blurting out more obscene illogical dialogue.

"you're havin' a laugh, mate. You threw a bloody biscuit at my head? And Cor blimey, it's a big 'un."

The attacker allowed his sneer drift away before holding out his projectile.

"This cookie is a memento of my deceased friend, transience".

As he spoke this name, the man bowed his head allowing his flowing hair to cover his eyes.

"He told to me to carry it wherever I went… That it would protect me, like it did him. "

The Brit looked at disbelief at the man standing in front of him, the realisation of where he was slowly creeping in.

"It's also good for hitting people with". He quickly added, this time brandishing a friendlier smile.

"They call me the Karma Hunter." He stated. "A tag that's thoroughly earned, I assure you."

The Brit instinctively clutched his wallet in his jacket pocket. He had worked hard to smuggle his 300 karma fortune in on admission and was not willing to part with it.

"You better be a joker, boy. I'm not some common karma thief y'hear?" Karma responded angrily.

"Now before you disrespect me again, boy. Tell me your name."

The Brit hesitated.

"Things are gonna get mighty uncomfortable if you intend sharing a room with me without respect, y'hear? Last chance." Responded Karma defiantly

"……..I'm TurnTurnTurn, Turn for short…"

He spoke quietly, Karma was loving the fear in his voice. He had asserted his dominance just as planned.

close up

"So tell me Turn, how did you end up in Board 8 Penitentiary"

intro 

Now, this is a FanFic all about how  
8 kid's lives got flipped-turned upside down  
And I'd like to take a minute  
To fill you with glee  
By telling you a story about Board 8 Penitentiary 

Turn always took pride in his toughness and resilience, he was born and raised on the hard streets of West London after all. But keeping this front raised was difficult for him. He was taken out of his environment, his friends, family and enemies weren't providing him with familiarity here. A single day of awkward stares and constant whispers left him reflecting on the hole he had dug himself into.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSHHH

"He's a bloody kid, Turn. Relax, brudda!". Pleaded adamjaxe as he attempted to restrain a fuming TurnTurnTurn.

"That bugger thought he could pass his bird off as a bloody dog and fool me!" he shot back flailing his arms uselessly.

"Turn you plonker! The coppers have already given you multiple warnings and a restraining order! You go and assault that jammy andy git once more and they'll throw the book at you, mate." Pleaded adam once more.

Before Turn could respond to his brothers reasoning, his lifelong friend James returned.

"ave you got im, Overlord?" questioned adam.

"..They're ere." Responded James as he tore the wrapper smoothly off.

Hob knob biscuits? thought Turn, his mouth watering at the prospect.

"That's right. Now instead of beating others senseless for no adequate reason, let's do what real Brits do and head round to your gaff and 'ave these with a spot of tea. Watta you say?" bargained James, confident that his wisdom had once again prevailed.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSHHH

….."BLOODY HELL."

Turn was understandably frustrated that his flashback was completely irrelevant to his current thoughts but there was no time for retries as somebody had entered his room.

A girl slightly older than himself stood in front of him with a menacing look on her face.

Turn marveled at how she appeared black skinned from one angle and a 7 foot Asian from another. He eventually settled on an angle which he noticed her concealing a tail from behind.

"What are you doing?" she questioned with a cold angry tone.

"wot? A bird storms into my gaff and asks me-."

"Quiet. " she snapped back.

"If I catch you flashbacking so loudly or screaming meaningless profanities again, I'll scratch your eyes out." She threatened as she walked away swinging her tail wildly as she left.

Karma left his eavesdropping position outside the door and reentered, feeling it his duty to explain things to him.

"That… is Inviso, my friend." He said smugly.

"Short temper, sharp claws. My advice is stay well away." he finished with a wink.

Turn buried his head in his hands, this was never going to be smooth sailing but he now found himself isolated in a prison where everybody seemed to be against him. Thoughts of self pity quickly turned to anger and thoughts of revenge. andymancan was responsible for his misery, once again. While bowing his head Turn vowed that he would get his revenge. A smile grew on his face as he self planned that this revenge would occur quicker than his punishment sentence would suggest.

Stay Tuned…


End file.
